Lucky Kentucky
by Little-Miss-Crayola
Summary: Samantha Dewby is a SOMEWHAT normal girl from the Orange Islands. Somewhat meaning that instead of wanting to be a Pokemon trainer, she wanted to be a popstar. So she made a popstar persona, Lucky Kentucky. Pokemon/ Disney Crossover because of Vultures.
1. Meet Lucky

Hi, I'm Samantha Dewby, y'know, Samantha...with the green hair, kinda chubby, often mistaken as my younger twin's younger twin? Yeah, that Sam. Anyway, I got some sort of secret to tell you, do you promise not to tell? * camera nods up an down * Good. * sam looks around, then whispers * I see dead people. * camera man falls over * Just joking. I'm Lucky Kentucky. The singer. Now that i've told you the secret, it's time for a story.

**~WARNING – WHILE READING THIS STORY YOU'LL PROBABLY START TO HATE ME AFTER SEEING MANY THINGS RELATED TO THE BEATLES~**

So, this is how the story starts out, Once upon a time in an Island of Orange, atleast, that's what "they" call it, I don't remember any orange anywhere. Straying from the subject, sorry. There was a little girl girl only 11 years old (Well, actually only 10 2/3 but whatever) that was dancing around her room, singing also. Her Father, (King Nolan of Valencia) heard her singing and said "Samantha my dear, you're voice is so lovely and wonderful, let me take you yonder to The Ye Olde recording studio, but she said; "Oh father, you rock for that!"

Okay, enough storybookness. Back to present day Valencia (I wasn't even born in The Middle ages, I was born in 1994.). Okay, so after my dad recorded me a few years ago, (which was really boooooooooring, by the way.) Last year I asked my sister Alexis, My friend Fuchsia Slate, my neighbor Bruce Pochama (The Piplup guy), and one of Fuchsia's cousins neighbors, Nadine Parker, if they wanted to be in a band.

Fuchsia was the best guitarist out of all of us (because her cousin Brock taught her when she was 5, and then she just taught herself and was natural), so she ended up as lead guitar. She was worried that if we ever got as good as Hannah Montana, we'd end up being chased like crazy all over the place at home, so she made up a different personality, Mickey Rosa Falca.

Then Alexis started worrying and came up with Eartha. But she wasn't sure what her surname was going to be. Then they convinced me finally to come up with a name. I came up with Lucky. Because I was thinking of my eight year old sister Clover. Then the surname Kentucky, basically as sort of a mock of Hannah Montana. Bruce wasn't going to do something silly like that, besides, He's just a drummer, no one will really take notice of me in the background. That's what Bruce said. Nadine didn't mind at all because she was famous already. She was a model. But she left to be a back-up singer, pianist and player of any instrument later needed in songs with extra instruments. For a band that hadn't got anywhere yet.

But that was last year, which was uneventful. Crazy stuff's been happening THIS year. Like Bruce braking his arm chasing Fuchsia's cousin Forrest around (long story Bruce will explain later in life maybe) causing Forrest to be drummer for about 4 or 5 weeks. Our Family, Fuchsia and her mom, and Bruce and his family moved to Pewter city (not all at the same time though). And that there was a start of more new bands. Zee, Jonah Alabama, Kailey Riverson and the 6teens, and The Vultures. The Vultures are Fuchsia's most favorite no doubt, because they're a band that are almost EXACTLY like the Beatles, excepting the fact that they all had different hair colors and different names. Wait, There's one more thing I forgot. Fuchsia said that our sound was TOO DISNEY. Too Disney? What the heck is that supposed to mean? "It means that it sounds too much like the crud that Disney plays nowadays." Bruce explained when I asked him. "Quite frankly, I agree with her. And I think your sister would agree too." "WHAT?!" I shouted in question. "You hear me right, Samantha. I agree with them. And you should give credit to those guys for the idea they pitch, and the hard work they put in to make YOU happy. Your Lucky you're able to sing. Isn't it ironic that your name is Lucky?" Bruce said. "Hmph. I'll tell them I'm sorry and that i'll let them come up with a song or two." I huffed, crossing my arms. So later when I was trying to get to sleep, I told Alex. "No way, really?!" Was her exact words. "When're you gonna tell Fuchsia?" Alex said. "Tomorrow." I replied.


	2. Another Language

(A/N: The humanized Vultures do not AT ALL belong to me, they were made by ZootyCutie here on )

I went over to Fuchsia's house at 9 'o clock and she was sitting on the front porch swing with her guitar, playing random notes. Or atleast, it seemed like it, because it wasn't anything I've heard. "Hey Fuchsia, what'cha doin'?" I asked. "Sitting on the front porch. Waiting for the mail to come. Hey, that's good." Fuchsia said, then wrote down what she said. "Why're you writing that down?" I asked. "It's secret. Can't tell ya." Fuchsia said. "Why is the Mail truck so slow!" "I dunno, maybe they got turned into snails!" I said. Fuchsia turned away from me, and I think she wrote down some more. "What are you waiting for in the mail, anyway?" "A letter from my pen pal in Brickfield." "Brickfield?" "Get a map and navigate Miss K." "Oh. Okay, I wanted to tell ya something." "Yeah?" "Well, thanks for being my guitarist for the band. And all the hard work you do." Fuchsia started smirking, then said; "I've been waiting a while for that. Thanks." "Sorry if it was late." "The only thing that's late is the mail truck." "Look there it is!" I shouted. Fuchsia ran over at top speed to the mail truck and got the mail. "Aw dangit!" Fuchsia shouted. "What, your letter didn't come?" "Yep. Well...see ya later. I gotta head over to watch my cousins. Forrest's busy today at the gym."

The next day was a day that Fuchsia (or that crazy Mickey kid) would call "Happy Happy fun day", because she likes to bug celebrities for no real reason. Especially Hannah Montana. If Bruce wasn't around, Fuchsia said she would probably attempt murder. Then again, this is the same strange girl who pretends to fall asleep on luggage racks in the train and who's favorite book is a Superhero comic. Doesn't sound like a murder attempter to me. "Bruce, you brought that camera?" Mickey asked. But Bruce didn't answer, he just snapped another picture. Practically saying, "Yeah I did, you got a problem with that?" Mickey stood up on her tiptoes to look over the crowds heads to see if she could find anyone she noticed. She spotted a small crowd of people (not actually very small, but smaller than the other crowds around people) around a girl with Long brown hair with rainbow highlights in it. "Hey Guys, I see Kailey! Kinda!" Mickey said, still hopping up and down trying to see. "Let's go!" Mickey shouted, dragging Bruce by the wrist (Which is weird that she actually could, He's a 22 year old man who's192 pounds and should be able to stand his ground to a 14 year old girl who's only 117 pounds.) to where Kailey and her band was. "Well? Come on, let's go!" Eartha said, running after Mickey. Me, Nadine, and Izzy Collins, Fuchsia's boyfriend Austin "Twister" McNaire in disguise, all shrugged and followed my speedy sister.

"Hi Kailey, Nick, Brent, Anthony, Eddie, Amy....Andrea." Mickey said, sounding happy at first then using a mock jealousy voice that a younger sister would use while saying, "Stay away from my big brother, skunk bag." "Uh...hi?" Andrea said, sounding slightly scared. "It was just a joke, sorry. I Got too carried away, ya know." Mickey said nervously. "You ALWAYS get too carried away, Micks. Hey Kailey, guess who's touring with The Vultures next month?" I asked. "The who?" Kailey asked, being the fan of mostly new age pop and rap that she is. "Nah, not them. They're long gone, as far as I know." I said. "Uh, I think she was asking who The Vultures were, Lucky." Bruce said. "Ohh! Haha, The Vultures are a Beatles tribute band from Toonopia." I explained. "Oh. They any good?" Kailey asked. "Um, Yeah! And if you just slapped Beatle wigs on 'em, you'd think John and George came back to life, found Paul and Ringo and went swimming in the fountain of youth." Mickey explained. "Oh really now?" Said a liverpudlian voice coming from behind Mickey. "Yeah Ziggy, stay out of the conver- ZIGGY?!" Mickey was shocked when she turned around to see The Vultures bassist/sometimes lead vocalist Ziggy Carduss. Who looked and sounded a lot like Paul McCartney."Quite an imagination you have there, Mikayla." Said another liverpudlian voice, but this one belonged to a boy with a mop-top of blonde hair. "FLETCHER!" Mickey shouted like an excited fangirl and tackle hugged him to the ground. "He's cute!" Kailey said to Izzy. Izzy rolled his eyes. "No. Ziggy's the cute one. I'm the quiet one." Said Fletcher Vultaire, the Vultures lead guitarist, in an all-tooserious voice that doesn't show up too often. "What?" Kailey asked. "It's a joke- in a language- that you wouldn't get." Eartha said. Ziggy nodded in agreement."She can learn it too!" Fletcher said. Mickey nodded in agreement.

"What ARE you talking about?" I asked. "How beautiful Dawson's eyes are!" Mickey said, talking about The Vultures drummer Dawson Vincent, who's eyes were covered by his grey colored bangs.


	3. Vulture vs Clover

Kailey broke into a giggle fit. "See? She understood that!" Mickey said. Fletcher slapped his forehead, he knew what was coming next. "Yeh, but that's because the language you use to make fun of me is universal." Dawson griped in his usual monotone bored voice. "Cry me a river, Dr. Poutypants." Mickey said. "It was a joke!" She continued ranting. "Actyour age, Mikayla." Bruce said. "Yeh." Dawson huffed, crossing his arms. "You too Dawson!" Said a young red-headed boy, who was walking over with an older boy (like, maybe 20) with obviously dyed pink hair, because you could see a bit of a dark brown underneath. "Luther, stay out of it." The pink-haired boy said to Luther, who's Fletcher's younger brother. "Yer not the boss a' me, Brenton!" Luther huffed, crossing his arms. "Luther, he's the boss of everyone." Fletcher kneeled down so he could see eye to eye with his 7 year old brother. Brenton looked very mad. "I mean leader." Fletcher corrected himself. "Enough of that." Nadine said in a mother-like tone. She basically IS the mom of the group. "Yes ma'am!" Mickey said, giving a mock salute. "stupid little kid..." Dawson muttered under his breath. "Oh you wanna tussle you lanky-" Mickey shouted, lashing out at Dawson. Only to be, once again, held back by Bruce. "Mickey, would you knock it off!" Bruce shouted. An unusually big grin appeared on Dawson's face, because he knew he won the argument. Or, would have, if Mickey hadn't kicked him in the face. "Like that?" Mickey replied to Bruce's question slyly. "Mickey, what's your problem?" Nadine asked.

"Him." Mickey said, pointing to the now bloody-nosed Dawson, who was clotting with a tissue. "What?" "Well, last year when we were on the train playing cards, I simply asked him how he could see his with his bangs covering his eyes. Then some old guy said, "Are you going to take an insult from a little girl like 'er?" then Dawson said, "No i'm not! Mikayla, how can YOU see with your eyes shut tight like that!?" Which they aren't. And I was just asking him a question!" Mickey explained. "Granddad!" Fletcher and Luther shouted in an "A-ha, I got it!" way. "Your grandfather did it?" Ziggy asked. "Somewhat, yes. He hates it when people are content and getting along with each other, so he has people going at each others throat." Fletcher explained. "In other words, He's trouble." Luther said. "I think they caught that, Luther." "I feel dumb. Sorry I kicked you Dawson." Mickey said. "I forgive you." Dawson said, withdrawing back to his quiet self. "Okay, that was crazy. Even if it IS Mickey." Kailey said. "Can't get any crazier than that..." Dawson said. "Go on Mr. Vincent, another kick upside the head'll do ya good!" Mickey growled. "Simmer down, Mickey." Fletcher said, trying to calm her down. "How about we go get ice cream, my treat!" Nadine said, seeing that everyone was burnt out. "Ice cream?!" Ziggy, Luther, Amy and Mickey all shouted excitedly.

Later at the ice cream shop, everybody seemed happy. Me, Nadine, Amy and Kailey got smoothies, Luther, Fletcher and Nick got frozen yogurt, The twins and Ziggy got rocky road, Eartha got a vanilla and chocolate swirl, I have NO idea what Brent, Brenton and Dawson got, and Andrea and Bruce were just acting like a new couple. Which they are. Eartha was getting terribly bored with the conversation and finished her ice cream first. Then she took Bruce's camera while he was still staring at Andrea dreamily and went outside, nobody noticed. Except Ziggy, I think. "Eartha!" Bruce shouted once he realized his camera was gone. "What're you shouting about, Bruce?" Andrea asked. "Where's Eartha?" Bruce asked. "She got bored and left. She left a note." Ziggy said. "Typical. She runs away and leaves a note." I huffed. Seriously, she does it ALL the time! She writes a note like, "Bye Dad, i'm running away to take some pictures. I'll be back by 4:17, I'll make sure of it." 'Cept this time she went a little crazy and wrote, "This conversation of yours is getting REALLY boring. And since I don't want to offend any of you by opening my mouth, I'm just leaving. And I'm taking Bruce's camera. I'll return it later. Half the brain I was before boredom struck, "Eartha"." "Offend us how? She seems like a nice girl!" Brenton said. "She's worried about talking about The Beatles around them or talking about any Disney-based musician with you guys." I said. "Oh. Well, some of them are okay, I guess." Brenton said. "I seem to remember something about a band member being missing?!" Mickey shouted.


	4. Where in the Earth is Eartha Kentucky?

-Meanwhile, in Eartha's p.o.v.-

"Oh cool!" eartha shouted, taking a picture of a mural on a building outside the park. I think the

mural's older than my dad. "W. H. McNaire? I wonder who he is? Maybe he's one of Austin's relatives." She continued talking to herself, walking alone in the park. Her mind wandering to who knows where. Maybe the music. "Excuse me, do you mind me asking what you're going to play?" Eartha, Eartha, Eartha. Predictability is not always a good thing, you know. "I'm just playing whatever. Not anything famous." The violinist said. "Oh, okay."

-back to my p.o.v.-

"Okay, Fletcher, Mickey, Luther, Izzy, you look near the park. Brent, Ziggy, Amy, you look by the forest. Anthony, Andrew, Brenton, Nadine, try the museum. Me, Bruce and Nadine will look out by the market." I gave orders. (which is usually Kailey or Brenton's job) "Uh, Pardon me for asking but, why those particular areas?" Fletcher asked. "Eartha always loves taking walks in the park, checking out the exhibits in the museum, and the market and forest are two potential areas where should would photograph fruits." I explained. "Oh. Okay." Fletcher said.

"Wait a minute, we're one Vulture short." Mickey said. "Are you sure?" Fletcher asked. "Your mistaken, Mikayla. Fletcher?" Brenton started rolecall. "Here." "Luther?" "Here Brenton!" "Ziggy?" "Who is this 'Ziggy'?" "Haha. Dawson?" No one answered except the crickets. "Crap." Brenton said, smacking his forehead. "Don't start cussing, Brent. We'll just split differently and find 'em. Okay. Me, Luther, Mick, Lucky and Ziggy'll go find Dawson. Brenton, Nadine, Kailey and Iz, go find Eartha. The rest of you continue your break. You probably really need it more than the us, I would know. Having Brenton as "The Leader"." Fletcher explained. "What's that supposed to mean, Fletcher?!" Brenton asked. "It means you've been pushy ever since I met you three years ago, Brenton." Fletcher said.

"Joe Jonas is SOO hot!" Kailey burst out randomly. "Oh yeah, those thick sharpie'd eyebrows, makes me proud be butt-ugly." Fletcher said sarcastically, forgetting how fragile a fangirls heart can be."Oh yeah? Well-" "Kailey, don't start, it's prolly part of the reason she ran away." I said. "She's right ya know!" Mickey said, pulling a 'Hard day's night' quote out at the right time.

-Meanwhile, Eartha is still talking with the violinist in the park-

"Wow, you're really good! Do you know any McCartney ballads, like Eleanor Rigby?" Eartha asked. "No, my mom does though. Oh, my name's Meryl. Meryl Verdante." She introduced herself. "I'm Eartha Kentucky." Eartha introduced herself. "Oh my gosh!" Meryl shouted, realizing it was my famous sister. "Y-you're Lucky Kentucky's bassist!" Meryl continued shouting. "And sister." "Wow, I can't believe I met Lucky Kentucky's bassist!" Meryl was still starstruck. "And sister. I'd like to be equal to my sister. I hate comparisons." Eartha said in a snooty, diva-like tone that would never be seen again. Hopefully. "I'm sorry, but this is so exciting for me!" Meryl said. "Hey, no problem." Eartha said. "Can I have an autograph? Please?" Meryl asked, taking a pen and a piece of paper out of her violin case. "Sure. There's even a first for me!" Eartha said. "What?" Meryl asked. "Signing an autograph!" Eartha said. "Really?" "Yup. I don't get asked much."

-Meanwhile, Fletcher, Ziggy, Izzy, Mickey and Luther are looking for Eartha in the park-

"Hey Lucky?" Ziggy asked. "Yeah?" I replied. "I think I know why Eartha ran away." Ziggy replied back. "Oh really?" "Maybe she feels like she's left out on stage." "Why would you say that?" "Because I only heard you on your last CD, and at your concert." Ziggy said, entirely serious. "Well, that's just your opinion, Ziggy. What about you, Fletcher?" I asked. "Uh, I have to agree with 'im Lucks, the only inclusion I heard was backing vocals and instruments. No song of their own." Fletcher said. "Mickey?" I asked, desperate for someone to side with me. "I have to agree with them 'cause they're right, Lucky." Mickey said. "I only got to include a front vocal was for Rockstar with 'Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend'. And you had that edited out by your Dad." "'Cause it was stupid!" I shouted. "It was a joke!" Mickey shouted back. Fletcher and Ziggy started laughing loudly. "Boys, have you been smokin' or somethin'?" Mickey asked.


	5. Train of Fans!

"No, no, no, I quit last year Mickey! We were laughing because we hadn't noticed 'til just now that they're exactly alike! It's funny!" Ziggy said. "Yeah." Mickey said, probably thinking to herself, "What's with that boy?". "Enough talk, let's find Eartha." I said. "Found her!" Luther said, walking with Eartha dragged behind her. Sneaky little kid, he is. "Eartha, why'd you sneak away like that?!" I shouted. "You had me worried sick!" "Simple, you were all boring me to death, and I already finished my ice cream so I walked it off!" Eartha said. "Why didn't you tell us where you were going?!" I shouted. "'Cause she wanted to be alone, a got a problem with that?!" Ziggy shouted at me. "No, I have a problem with your attitude, Carduss!" I shouted back. "You mean you hate that I'm sticking up for your slaves?" Ziggy shouted, staring down at me. "I don't treat them like slaves!" I shouted back, pushing him over. "Oh, I'm sorry, I meant "partner". Unequal partner. That's how you treat 'em. Even yer own sister." Ziggy said, standing up. "Eartha, Luther, Mickey, why don't we just go...anywhere but here." Fletcher said. Mickey and Luther followed him. Eartha just stood there behind Ziggy. Ziggy accidentally hit her in the face with his hand. She fell over.

Well, back to plain old Sammy's point of view. "Lexi....Lexi, wake up Lex..." I tried to wake up Alex. "Ugh...what time is it? And what happened?" Alex asked groggily. "It's 7:30. And Ziggy accidentally hit you in the face and you fell down a hill. You didn't break you're head though so it's okay Lexi." I explained. "7 am?" Alex asked. "No, at night." Ziggy said. "She thinks it's the next day, goof." Brenton said. "'Ere we go again..." Dawson said. "Don't start a fight, you two." Fletcher said."Fletcher, Brenton's the leader, 'member?" Luther said. "Well, regardless of what the "leader" has to say, if we don't get back to the hotel, Norm's gonna kill us. So Lexi, have a nice rest, we'll be leaving soon." Fletcher said. "He's right, he'll kill you four." Luther said. "Not you?" "No, Norm wouldn't kill me, i'm only 7." Luther said "Well, Fletcher and Luther are right, in a strange way. We should get going." Brenton said. "Thanks for checking on my little Lexi, boys!" Dad said. "Oh it's no problem Mr. Kentucky...Dewby...Sam and Alex's dad." Ziggy said. "It's Dewby. Chuck Dewby." Dad said. "Is it okay if I call you Uncle Chuck, Mr. Dewby?" Fuchsia asked. "Fuchsia, your such a goober. That's why I love ya!" Dad said, messing up Fuchsia's hair. "It's a gift, and a curse. Like that target shirt my cousin Colum gave me. It's like a kick me sign." Fuchsia said. "Fuchsia, please stop." Alex mumbled. "Okay, sorry." Fuchsia said, surprising with no sass. "Well, I got get going too, see ya later!" Fuchsia said, walking outside. "Bye!" Me and Alex said.

We got to sleep pretty quickly, because nothing else would be going on the whole week. Or even a month 'til we went on tour with The Vultures. Can we please skip to the beginning of the tour, please? (on a train to toonopia) "Are we almost there yet?" Mickey asked Bruce. "I don't know Mickey.

Stop asking."Bruce said, looking up from his book. Again. "Nadine, do you know?" Mickey asked. "Huh?" Nadine paused from her drawing. "Nevermind." Mickey grumbled, crossing her arms."Guys, the conductor guy said-" Eartha said, falling over. "Nevermind." I guess it had something to do with the train stopping. Fangirl screams were heard after the train door opened, and the vulture boys came in. Not a huge following of girls like the Beatles, but still a lot.

"Daffy, it's them! The Vultures!" An auburn haired girl with rainbow streaks whispered to her friend. Or sister, I couldn't really tell. "I know, Summer!" Summers friend, Daffy said. "Oh crud, it's them..." Dawson thought to himself. Because Daffy was an insane fan of his. He tried to run away as fast as he could before...THUNK! Too late, he was tackled to the ground by Daffy. (Actually, he was going to be tackled to the ground by Daffy, but wasn't because the train started moving. Leaving Dawson, Daffy, the other Vultures and some other fangirl that raced in from the other side of the train, In a dog pile.) "I—can't--f-feel my spine----" Luther groaned in pain from the bottom of the pile. "You broke Luther!" I shouted, trying to pull him out of the pile. "Get offa him, your killin' him you stupid fangirls!" I shouted at the fangirls, Daffy Dawson, Summer Raynes, Alex, Morgan Green and Rickey. Bruce looked up from his book at Rickey, because.... "Rebecca Pochama!" Bruce shouted. Oh yeah, I forgot Bruce had a little sister. "Bruce? Y-you were on THIS train?" Rickey asked nervously.


	6. History lesson in the making

"Yes Rebecca, I'm on this train. The question is..WHY ARE YOU?!" Bruce shouted. Rickey knew she was in huge trouble. "Alex invited me..." "You mean Eartha?" "No, Alex...the one who's hugging Fletcher." "Alex...Alex....p-please get off my neck, I'd like to breathe!" Fletcher shouted in gasps. "Don't be like that, Fletcher." Alex said. "Like what?! You're strangling me!!" Fletcher shouted. "Inside voice, Fletch." Norm said, looking up from his newspaper. "Norm, help!" Fletcher shouted. "Alex, get off of him." Norm said to Alex. "But why?" She whined. "Get of of him now, or else." Norm said sternly. "Fine." She huffed. "Is she always like this?" Rickey asked Norm. "Rebecca, don't change the topic. How can you be so stupid to follow me here like that?!" Bruce said. "I told you, Alex invited me so I came along!!!" Rickey shouted, storming off. "Did Mom or Dad say it was okay?" Bruce asked. "I-I didn't ask them...." Rickey mumbled. "How can you be so stupid?" "Bruce, calm down! Everyone does somethng stupid. I remember when I did something like that." Ziggy said. "Yesterday when you got your hand stuck in that dryer in the bathroom?" Fletcher asked. "I told you, that bloomin' thing sucked me hand in!" Ziggy shouted defensively.

"I meant when I sagged of school to watch Brenton's old band!" Ziggy said. "I remember that! You were only fifteen when you did that!" Brenton said. "Yay, storytime!" Morgan blurted out. _"I was with me old band the Cheyennes..."_ "Oh my gosh Brent, that sounds like a girl bands name!" Mickey chuckled. "So were the Dakotas, but they didn't care either._ Anyway, we were on a lunch break and a group of 15 year old boys came in, (all of them playing hookie) and sat down. Except Ziggy, he went over to the stage and picks up Ricky's guitar, Ricky is our guitarist, and starts playing a few notes of Lady Madonna. We had two guitarist's but no bassist, so the guys nudged me into asking him to be our bassist, instead I asked him if he could play a bass track from Lady Madonna. He could, and I was sold. I asked him if he wanted to play bass for our band._ He said yes." Brenton finished. "Cool! I just asked Eartha if she wanted to play the bass when I saw her playing Guitar hero." I said. "Could you tell us how you met Fletcher or Dawson?" Alex asked. "I'll save Dawson's story for last, since his is the best. Fletcher's is intersting too. One thing you probably don't know about Fletcher is that he had a reputation as a troublemaker." Brenton started. "Ain't everyone been one once?" Clover asked. "Yeh, I guess so. _Well, Fletcher was hardly 14 years old when he and Ziggy (who became friends 3 years before I met Ziggy) were being chased around town by some teds. Apparently Fletcher said something he didn't mean to and made 'em mad. It was crazy. Our drummer Roddy got a black eye. After everything settled down, Ziggy introduced me to Fletcher. He said that he was really good at the guitar, which is what we needed after Ricky left for Spain with his parents_." Brenton said. "How badly did you guys get hurt in the fight?" Morgan asked. "Ooh, Fletcher got a bloody nose, Me and Ziggy got bruises all over and Roddy got a black eye." Brenton said. "Yikes." Morgan said.

"Does anyone want to know how we got Mickey? I'm eager to let it out." I asked. "I do, I do! She's awesome!" Alex said all hyper. "Calm down Alex. I'd like to know too." Fletcher said. "Okay. _A year ago me and Lexi were invited by our friend Stacey Sketchit to stay with her, Professor Oak and her older brother Tracey for a couple weeks in Pallet town. Fuchsia's mom Violet was going away on a business trip and she didn't want her to stay home by herself so she asked her Aunt Lola if she could stay with them in Pewter city for a couple of weeks, so me and Lexi wanted to say hi, because we were friends with her. So anyway, when Forrest's band Emerald Sky was rehearsing in the basement, we went to take a look at 'em at Fuchsia's request. I was awestruck by their guitarist Jake, we were gonna ask him, but we thought it was kinda backsabbish. So we changed our minds once Fuchsia started playing with Jake's guitar. She asked Jake if she could, he said yes. Actually he just nodded. She played the first notes of Day Tripper and Forrest knew exactly what she was thinking, so he drummed the beat to it. It was magical. We asked her if she wanted to be in a band, yes was the answer._ Obviously." I told the story. "Ha, I knew it. She IS more interesting than me. Ah well, whatever." Fletcher said. "Oh my gosh Norm, what are you reading?!" Mickey asked Norm, looking at the newspaper headline that read, "Mikayla and Midorichou: Distant relatives or new celeb couple?". "What's the problem, Micks?" I asked.


	7. Kissing cousins

"Midorichou is my cousin Brock, Lucky." Mickey pulled me over by the shoulder and whispered angrily. "What?!" I shouted. "Midorichou is Brock, 'they' might find out and expose both of the bands!" She whispered. "Oh my gosh." I said faintly, as the idea scared the color right offa me. "Mr. Dewby, I need to call my cousin, it's an emergency. Can I have a quarter for the pay phone?" I asked frantically. "Sure thing, hon." Dad said, giving Mickey a quarter. She made a beeline for the pay phone and called Brock's pokénav number. "C'mon Brock, pick up, pick up!....Brock! Did you see the newspaper?!" Mickey asked frantically. "Anastasia Yolanda Terra Slate, stop calling me unless it's a REAL emergency!" Brock shouted. "It's Fuchsia! Did you see the newspaper headline?" Mickey asked, still frantic. "What the-- what's HE doing on a page with you? He's just a drummer!" Brock asked, looking at the newspaper headline trying to keep his secret of being Midorichou. Referring to Fuchsia as Mickey, because he was the first person to figure out the secret. "Don't play dumb, Brock. I know he's you and you are him." Mickey said angrily. "How did you find out?!" Brock shouted. "Same way you figured out I was Mickey, I looked at your face." Mickey said, then went into flashback mode.

Brock was lying down on a top bunk of a bed in a pokemon center he was staying in with his two friends Ash Ketchum and Dawn, reading a magazine. He looked at a picture of a new band called "Lucky Kentucky", and noticed one of the girls. Her eyes were the same shape as his, just slits. Her hair was long, brown and shoved into a messy ponytail, with colored tips. He kept staring at the picture then called his younger cousin Fuchsia. "Hello?" Fuchsia answered the phone groggily, because she was sleeping before. "I was just looking at a picture of this band called Lucky Kentucky, and one of the girls reminded me of you." Brock said. "Really? Which one?" Fuchsia asked. "I forget what her name is. But she has long brown hair, with colored ends. And she has a whole lot of piercing on her left ear. And she's a guitarist...Just like you..." Brock said. "Shhh...Don't tell no one, but that IS me." Fuchsia said. "Why didn't you tell me, Fuchsia?" "You're like your brother, can't keep a secret." "Oh." Brock said. "Yeah. Bye." Fuchsia hung up and went to sleep.

"What are we going to do about this?" Brock shouted, snapping her out of her nostalgia. "Well, I'll call ya later, the train is gonna stop soon and I don't have any quarters." Mickey said, then hung up and walked toward the exit. "We have arrived at our destination in Goldenrod city." The conductor said over the intercom. "Darnit, I was about to tell the last two stories to the girls!" Brenton said. "I told you ya shoulda shortened them a bit!" Fletcher said. "Fletcher, stop it. Well, it was nice meeting you girls, but we have to be getting to the hotel." Norm said. "Great, now what." Daffy, Morgan and Summer asked Alex. "Crap. I didn't plan that far!" Alex said, her head hung low. "Norm?" Fletcher asked. "No, Fletcher." Norm said sternly. "C'mon Norm, it's the least we could do after they listened to Brenton's long boring stories!" Fletcher said. "I'm sorry Fletcher, but I don't think we should do that to their parents." Norm said. "Just this one time!" Fletcher shouted. "Fletcher!" Norm shouted back. "Just this time! I'll call Morgan's mother, Daffy's Uncle and the orphanage that Summer lives in and tell them that they're fine and'll get home safe and sound, okay?" Fletcher pleading on both knees, squeezing out all the cuteness he barely had anymore. "Fine, you've got me." Norm said. "But before you start hugging me, I have a question." Norm continued. "What?" Fletcher asked. "Alex and Rickey, what are we going to do with them?" Norm asked. Fletcher mumbled some cuss words under his breath after Norm asked.

"I'd be perfectly fine with havin' Rebecca and her friend with us!" Dad to the rescue again! "Wait a minute. Before we go anywhere with the fangirls, we have to tell 'em something." Mickey said, scoping the area for anyone who would possibly listen in. Which there wasn't anyone. So she told them the secret. Okay, when we got out of the train, the first sound we heard wafting through the air was the music of Kochou and The Beautiflies. So naturally, me being a fangirl of them, I thought they were in town. But it was just the radio. "Brock, are you and the rest of the guys there?" Fuchsia called Brock on the phone in one of the rooms Dad and Norm got once they were done with checking in.


	8. Cabin fever

"Yes and yes." Brock said. "Okay, i'll put you guys on speaker phone so we can get this over with." Fuchsia said. "Guys, get over here." Brock called all his (detransformed) band mates to the phone. "Hey, heard ya guys on the radio, not bad, not bad." Fletcher said, fooling around with his guitar. "Thanks." Brock's friend Ash, or "Kochou" said. "You okay? You sound like you've been garglin' nails or something." Fletcher asked. "Fletcher, that was mean!" I said, pushing him off the bed. "I was just sayin'!" Fletcher said, standing up and getting back on the bed. "Apologize to him, Fletch." I growled. "Fine, sorry." Fletcher apologized. "Okay, be quiet guys." Fuchsia said to everyone in the room. "Brock, where are you and the guys?" Fuchsia asked. "Between Eucratak and Goldenrod." Brock said. "Great, so you're nearby. Wait, you're closer to Goldenrod, right?" Fuchsia asked. "Yeah, we're in the national park right now. We'll be over there at the hotel in an hour or so, see ya." Brock said, hanging up.

"Anyone know a good way to pass an hour by?" Fuchsia asked everyone in the room. Dawson got a deck of cards out of his pocket. "I get what your getting' to, Mr. Vincent, you're on!" Fuchsia said. "So what'll it be kid, Old maid or Go fish?" Dawson asked. "Poker." Fuchsia said. "Can't. It's either old maid or go fish." Dawson said. "Fine, go fish."Fuchsia grumbled. "Hey Fletcher?" Alex asked. "Yeah?" Fletcher asked back. "Do you like my nails? Nadine did 'em for me." Alex said. "I guess?" Fletcher said, rolling his eyes once she left and he continued playing guitar. Fletcher wasn't the only person practicing. Luther and Nadine were playing along on piano, Ziggy and Eartha were trying to teach each other something on the bass and Rickey was teaching Bruce how to play guitar. (which everyone thought was funny) Me and Brenton were trying to come up with what order the songs should be in, but every time we came up with one someone didn't like it.

An hour went by pretty quickly and everyone forgot who we were waiting for. When I reminded everyone that it was Kochou and The Beautiflies, almost everyone was thrilled. Almost. Dawson wasn't, as usual. Luther missed his usual naptime so...yeah, he wasn't thrilled because he was tired. "Okay, I forgot, what exactly is the problem?" Kochou asked. Fuchsia pointed to the picture on the newspaper and tabloid. "Oh, that. How and when did that start?" Kochou asked. "I think it was when Midorichou turned up at Lucky's concert..." Fuchsia said, looking over at the window to see the top of four heads peeking at te room. "Uno momento, please. Bruce, did you bring a baseball bat?" Fuchsia asked. "Yeah it's over by the door, why?" Bruce asked back. "I smell Rockets."Fuchsia said, going over to the door and grabbing the bat. She stormed over to the window, opened it, and shouted at the spies. "You better get goin' now or you'll be dealin' with me!" The spies ran down the fire escape as fast as possible, shouting as they ran. "Well, thats an odd way to deal with Team Rocket." Ierochou, the Beautiflies' pianist said. "Well, I don't have a Pokemon here with me." Fuchsia said, closing the window. "What about that Growlithe you had?" Midorichou asked. "You mean Bulldog? Oh yeah, I think I left him at Uncle Grady's a month ago. He lives around here." Fuchsia replied. "Wait a minute, what are we going to do to fix the 'Midorichou and Mikayla dilemma'?" Akaichou, the Beautiflies' lead guitarist asked, pointing to the tabloid which had the same name. "Well, if anyone asks, me and Midorichou ARE cousins, and the rest of us are friends and nothing more." fuchsia said. "Wait, you mean Mickey and me, right?" Midorichou asked. "Yeah." Fuchsia said.

Luther fell asleep and started snoring. It startled Mizuirochou, the band's wind instrumentalist. "What was that?" She asked, jumping out of her seat. "Oh, that was just me little brother Luther. He missed his naptime earlier and fell asleep a few minutes ago." Fletcher said, pointing to his sleepy little brother. "He's cute and all but he has a monster snore, ya know?" "'Scuze me for asking but, why did you bring him along?" Mizuirochou asked. "Well, he's part of the band and he can't stay home on his own!" Fletcher said. "By Himself? You mean it's just you and him?" Kochou asked. "No, of course not. I live with my grand dad, but he's got a bit of a drinking habit..." Fletcher said. Wow. I'm still sad about my Mom dying, and BOTH of Fletcher's parents are dead. And he takes care of his little brother almost the whole day. Clearly, he's a superhero in disguise. "I'm so sorry for bringing it up!" Mizuirochou apologized, nearly on the verge of tears.


	9. The concert, part one

"It's okay, you didn't know." Fletcher said, hugging Mizuirochou to try and cheer her up. "How old are you...Fletcher is it?" Kochou asked. "Yeah, it's Fletcher. Fletcher Vultaire. I'm 17 years old." Fletcher said. "Ah, I remember when I was in a situation like Fletcher's. Except it was fake all along..." Midorichou said. "We get it, we get it. Your parents were dumb. Get over it!" Fuchsia shouted. "It's not like they didn't come back!" "You really seem more like siblings to me." Kochou said randomly. "Well, you look like you could be Dawson's brother!" Fuchsia snapped at Kochou. "Calm down Fuchsia. ...His eye's are too visible." Midorichou tried to calm Fuchsia down...and attempt some sort of joke. "Okay, enough. Dawson might get his sulk on again." Fletcher said. "It's just Fuchsia who I don't like teasing me, okay?" Dawson said.

There was a bit of an awkward silence for a minute or two, until I started talking. "Sooo, do you guys have a gig tonight?" I asked The Beautiflies. "No but we've been working on a new song." Kochou said. "What is it, what is it?" Clover asked, jumping up and down. "It's a cover version of Good Day Sunshine by The Beatles. We've been working hard on it and we can't wait to play it sometime." Kochou explained. "That's perfect! We needed another band for the concert tonight and we'd be honored to open for you." Brenton tried his best to ask politely. "That'd be really cool! But we'd have to ask our publicist Misty first." Kochou said. "Misty the Cerulean gymleader, Misty?" Fuchsia asked. "Yeah." Kochou said. "Tell her I said hi!" Fuchsia said. "Okay." Kochou said and started dialing numbers. "She went out shopping with Deliah." Kochou said, and while Misty picked up her pokénav. "You mean your mom?" Fuchsia asked. Kochou nodded. "Hey Misty! Where are we? The Goldenrod hotel a couple blocks away. We're talking with two bands touring around Johto...who? Umm Lucky Kentucky and The Clovers and The Vultures. They came up with a great idea of us playing the new song we've been working on tonight. Huh? Yeah, that song. Really? Great!" Kochou talked on the phone. "Oh, Okay. Bye." Kochou hung up with fake disappointment. Lexi looked sad until, "She said yes!" Kochou said.

"Alright, Yay!" Lexi shouted. "Shhh, you might wake Luther!" Fletcher shouted in a whisper tone. "Right, right, sorry. Have you seen Ziggy anywhere?" Lexi asked, trying to be as quiet as possible. "In the lobby. Why don't you head down there? Then you can be as loud as you want." Fletcher said. "N'kay! Anyone else want to come with?" Lexi asked. "I'm coming, that snoring is starting to scare me." Mizuirochou said. "Well, maybe Orenjichou and Aiirochou are down there. I'll come too." Akaichou said. "You comin', Sis?" Lexi asked. "Nah, I'm helping Brent with something." I said. Sure enough, later they found Orenjichou, Aiirochou and Ziggy. Me and Brenton finally got the song list done and after a few hours, the show was to go on.

"Okay folks, this is a special concert dedicated to The Beatles music, featuring for the first time in Johto, Lucky Kentucky and The Clovers-" DJ Mary of JHTO radio announced, before being cut off by fans. "Shut up when Mary's talkin'." Ziggy went up to a microphone and said in his best John Lennon impression. "Thank you Ziggy Carduss. That was Ziggy, the bassist of the second band in our three group concert. The last band is a suprise, but just you wait and find out!" Mary finished.

"So here they are, The Clovers!" Ziggy announced, running backstage. The curtain opened and everyone was ready for the first song, "I saw him standing here". _"__Well, he was only 14, You know what I mean, And the way he looked was way beyond compare. So how could I dance with another, Ooh! When I saw him standin' there. Well he looked at me, and I, I could see That before too long I'd fall in love with him. He wouldn't dance with another, whooh, When I saw him standin' there. Well, my heart went "boom," When I crossed that room, And I held his hand in mine...Whoah, we danced through the night, And we held each other tight, And before too long I fell in love with him. Now, I'll never dance with another, whooh, When I saw him standing.....There!" _We finished the song without missing a beat and Micks played some awesome guitar. The crowd roared. "Lucky, dude, that was wicked man. And It sounds WAAAY better out of the garage!" Mickey said, promoting lots of laughs.


	10. The concert, part two

"Okay, I'm going to be singin' the next song, It was the second song written by Mr. Richard Starkey, or Ringo Starr, of The Beatles. Give a hand for him!" Mickey introduced the song she would sing, asking for applause for Ringo. "The song is called Octopus' Garden and it's going to be sort of slow at the beginning. But it is 'Only the beginning'!" Mickey said, starting the song off slowly. "_I'd like to be under the sea, In an octopus' garden in the shade. He'd let us in, knows where we've been  
in his octopus' garden, in the shade..._Kick it Brucey!" Mickey started slow then asked Bruce to come in with the drums. _"I'd ask my friends to come and see An octopus' garden with me! I'd like to be under the sea, In an octopus' garden in the shade. We would be warm, below the storm In our little hideaway beneath the waves. Resting our head, on the sea bed In an octopus' garden near a cave. We would sing and dance around, because we know we can't be found. I'd like to be under the sea, In an octopus' garden in the shade." _Mickey sang and then played a guitar solo. _"We would shout and swim about, The coral that lies beneath the waves . Oh what joy for every girl and boy, Knowing they're happy and they're safe. We would be so happy you and me, No one there to tell us what to do. I'd like to be under the sea, In an octopus' garden with you. In an octopus' garden with you In an octopus' garden with you."_ Mickey finished the song.The crowd applauded. "Thanks, you're an awesome crowd! The next song we- Wait, where's Eartha?" Mickey asked.

A Motown-type beat arose with a trumpet and saxophone beginning. Eartha came out singing without an introduction. "_I was alone, I took a ride, I didn't know what I would find there! Another road where maybe I could see another kind of mind there! Ooh, then I suddenly see you, Ooh, did I tell you I need you Ev-ry single day of my life. You didn't run, you didn't lie You knew I wanted just to hold you! And had you gone you knew in time we'd meet again For I had told you, Ooh, you were meant to be near me, Ooh, and I want you hear me Say we'll be together every day. Got to get you into my life! What can I do, what can I be, When I'm with you I want to stay there! If I'm true I'll never leave, and if I do I know the way there! Ooh, then I suddenly see you, Ooh, did I tell you I need you, Ev-ry single day of my life!" _Eartha sang then Mickey put in a little guitar solo. _"Got to get you into my life, Got to get you into my life! I was alone, I took a ride, I didn't know what I would find there! Another road where maybe I could see another kind of mind there. Then suddenly I see you, Did I tell you I need you...every single day!"_ Eartha finally finished the song with a bang. She looked like she was planning it for weeks. Which she probably was.

"Eartha, my goodness, that performance...that dress...just...wow. I doubt anyone can one-up that. I'm not even going to try." Bruce said, promoting laughs from the crowd. "Well, I'm glad you liked that. I'm going to sing 'All my loving' as a reminder to my beautiful girlfriend Andrea that, no matter how far away we are from each other, I'll still love her." Bruce introduced the song. It was a lot different from Paul McCartney's. It was kinda ballad-y, which helped because he could opt not to drum and he can't sing very fast unlike Mickey. After Bruce sang his song, Nadine sang 'Little child' and I played a mean harmonica I must say. And after that, Luther came out for our last song, 'Hey Bulldog'.

Luther banged out the beginning piano riff then, "_Sheep dog, standing in the rain. Bullfrog, doing it again. Some kind of happiness is measured out in miles, What makes you think you're something special when you smile? Childlike, no one understands, Jackknife, in your sweaty hands. Some kind of innocence is measured out in years, You don't know what it's like to listen to your fears. You can talk to me, You can talk to me, You can talk to me, If you're lonely you can talk to me! Big man, walking in the park, Wigwam, frightened of the dark. Some kind of solitude is measured out in you, You think you know me but you haven't got a clue. You can talk to me, You can talk to me, You can talk to me, If you're lonely you can talk to me."_ As we, Eartha and I, sang the song, Midorichou let Mickey/ Fuchsia's Growlithe Bulldog loose on the stage. Mickey was excited. VERY excited. "Ladies and gentlemen, here they are, THE VULTURES!" I shouted, and the whole band ran offstage. "You guys were great out there!" Orenjichou said. Eartha was gasping uncontrollably. "Eartha, you okay?" Kochou asked. "Lucky--inhaler--where is it--" Eartha said between gasps. "On the table." I said. "All better now?" Kochou asked after Eartha took a few breathes. "Yeah, I'm okay." Eartha finally settled down.


	11. The concert, part three

"Alrighty, let's give a hand for the Clovers, eh?" Ziggy asked once settled onstage in his 'spot' with his saxophone instead of his bass. The crowd did as Ziggy asked. "Okay, this first song of ours, you may know it. It's our specialty song, Lady Madonna. Bang it Luther!" Ziggy cued Luther to bang out the beginning piano riff. "_Lady Madonna, children at your feet, Wonder how you manage to make ends meet, Who finds the money when you pay the rent?Did you think that money was heaven sent?Friday night arrives without a suitcase, Sunday morning creeping like a nun, Monday's child has learned to tie his bootlace," _Brenton started._ "See how they run." _Everyone sang. "_Lady Madonna baby at your breast, Wonders how you manage to feed the rest." _Dawson sang the next verse. Then Ziggy played a saxophone solo, while everyone else mocked a trumpet. _"See how they run." _Everyone sang after Ziggy's solo was done._ "Lady Madonna lying on the bed, Listen to the music playing in your head. Tuesday afternoon is never ending, Wednesday morning papers didn't come, Thursday night your stockings needed mending," _Fletcher sang the next verse. _"See how they run." _Everyone sang. _"Lady Madonna children at your feet, Wonder how you manage to make ends meet__ ." _Luther ended the song.

After Lady Madonna was over, Ziggy started singing 'I'm a loser' before anyone could say anything. Then Fletcher sang 'Nowhere man'. "Here it is from the nowhere man himself, Dawson Vincent, with the song 'With a Little help from my friends'!" Ziggy introduced. I swear, if you closed your eyes, you couldn't tell if it was Dawson or Ringo Starr. "Okay, the next band is busy warming up, so here's our new friend Ierochou singing 'She's leaving home'!" Brenton announced. The crowd went crazy after Ierochou came out. She was awesome.

Then finally Kochou and The Beautiflies came out and they sang the last song, 'Good Day Sunshine'. "How're you doing, Goldenrod city?" Kochou asked. The crowd shouted. "Okay good! Good weather today, wasn't it?" Kochou asked. The crowd shouted again. "Calls for a song, how about a new one? Well, new from us, of course." Kochou said. The crowd shouted. "Okay!" Kochou said. Then counted Midorichou off and started the song. "_Good day sunshine, good day sunshine, good day sunshine! I need to laugh and when the sun is out, I've got something i can laugh about! I feel good in a special way, I'm in love and it's a sunny day!" _Kochou sang. _"Good day sunshine, good day sunshine, good day sunshine!" _All The Beautiflies sang, Ierochou playing the piano along with it. _"We take a walk, the sun is shining down. Burns my feet as they touch the ground." _Kochou sang. _"Good day sunshine, good day sunshine, good day sunshine!" _All The Beautiflies sang. _"Then we'd lie beneath the shady tree, I love her and she's loving me. She feels good," _Kochou sang. "She does." Midorichou added in while he was drumming. _"She knows she's looking fine, I'm so proud to know that she is mine!" _Kochou sang. _"Good day sunshine, good day sunshine, good day sunshine!" _All The Beautiflies sang to end the song.

"All right, lets give a hand for Lucky Kentucky and her band," Kochou said at the end of the song. The crowd applauded as Me and the guys came out to take a bow. "And The Vultures!" Kochou said. The crowd applauded as the boys came out.

First concert in Johto = Success. And after the concert there was a press conference. Whoop-dee-stinkin'-doo. "What Beatles song best describes each of your personalities?" A Male reporter asked. The Beautiflies started fighting a bit. "Before anyone answers (or tears anyones heads off), can I ask if you could change the question to something that would be a bit less time consuming?" I asked the reporter. "Sure, instead of just all of you, the favorite song of the bands altogether?" The reporter (we'll call him Reporter # 1) said. "Yes, that'd be better. I guess ours would be Day tripper. Because the first time I heard Mickey's guitar playing it was that song, and same with Bruce's drumming. I already knew Eartha and Nadine could play their respective instruments, because Eartha's my sister and Nadine was my neighbor." I explained. "Also it was the frst song we played as a group." Bruce said. "Ah. Vultures, you?" Reporter # 1 asked. "Simplest question i've heard. Fellas?" Brenton asked the boys. "Lady Madonna." The other Vultures said. Except Dawson, I think he fell asleep. "Why is that?" The reporter asked. "Sentimental reasons." Ziggy said. "Beautiflies, you?" Reporter # 1 asked.


	12. We had an interview, oh boy

"Not sure, Good Day Sunshine, I guess?" Kochou said, the others nodded. "Which of the performances was your favorites?" A Female reporter asked. "Eartha's. But the dress was kinda-" Bruce shuddered of the thought of Eartha's short dress. "Yeah, I know, It WAS a bit much wasn't it?" Eartha asked. Bruce nodded. "Never gonna do that again." Eartha laughed. "I liked Fletcher's performance. And Nadine's too" Mizuirochou said. "My little cousin Mickey, of course." Midorichou said.

"Cousin, you say?" Reporter # 2 asked. "Yes, I do say. That rumor that me and Mickey are a couple is false." Midorichou said. "And when I kissed Mickey, it was a goodbye kiss. Like when you kiss your granparents before you leave their house. Or maybe it's just me." Midorichou said. "Yeah! Wait a minute, are you comparing my kissing to Grandma's?" Mickey asked. A lot of reporters laughed. "No, no! You're a great kisser! That boyfriend of your's, Izzy? He's a smart kid." Midorichou said. "Why did you say that earlier?" Kochou asked a question that was inaudible to almost everyone in the room. "What?" Brenton asked. "'We've been one-upped, fellas.'? What was that about?" Kochou asked. "We sing like crazy for 10 or 15 minutes, hardly any applaud. Then you and your band come out and wave then the crowd goes crazy." Brenton said. "Brent, we're just new to the crowds 'round here, maybe we'll get crazy applaud later in the tour." Fletcher said. "Excuse me, is there a problem?" Reporter # 2 asked. "No miss, there isn't. What was the question you asked? I think I missed it." Brenton said. "Favorite performance." Kochou said. "Oh, mine was Ierochou." Brenton said. "Mine was Eartha's, Kochou's or Fletcher's." Ziggy said. He elbowed Dawson, waking him up for a moment. "Mines was Bruce's or Ierochou's..." Dawson said, then fell asleep again. "I liked Lucky and Eartha's, when they did Hey bulldog!" Luther said. "Mine was either Fletcher's or Mickey's." Aiirochou said. "Brenton or Eartha's." Orenjichou said. Ziggy looked kinda sad. "I liked Ziggy's." Akaichou said. "Me too." Me and Eartha said. Then Eartha went over to hug Ziggy.

"Mr. Carduss, I have a question for you." Yet another Reporter asked. "Shoot." Ziggy said. "Do you think sooner or later, fans will assume you and Eartha are a couple?" Reporter # 3 asked. "I sure as heck hope not! I think of her more as a sister!" Ziggy shouted. "I have four younger brothers and no sisters, so Lucky and Eartha are the closest." Ziggy said. "Do any of the other Vultures have siblings?" Reporter # 3 asked. "Luther an' Fletcher are brothers and Brenton has two half-sisters." Ziggy answered. "Which probably explain the pink hair." Fletcher said. "I knew him when he was a brunette." Fletcher continued talking.

"Really?" Reporter # 3 asked. "Yeh, it was a while ago though. He was my age when I met 'im." Fletcher said. He looked over at Dawson, who had fallen asleep again. "Dawson was just as tired then." Fletcher joked. The other Vultures laughed. "How old is that exactly?" Reporter # 3 asked. "17. I'm the second youngest in the band. My little brother Luther's the youngest, though. He's 7." Fletcher said. "Seven years old? Does it ever make anything difficult, the age difference between him and the rest of you?" Reporter # 3 asked. "Nah, we all get along well. 'Cept for Ziggy and Brent sometimes, one time they were in the middle of a fight when a friend of ours, Penny, was at our house. Ziggy said something rude about Brent, Luther threw one of Dawson drumsticks at Ziggy, he dodged it, and it broke our mum's vase. When Penny left I tried to put the pieces back together then got upset realizing what it meant." Fletcher explained. "What?" Ziggy asked. "I got upset realizing how broken a family I had, with Mom and Dad gone." Fletcher said. "Oh." Ziggy said. "How hard do you find it to cope with the loses?" Yet another reporter asked. "Yeh, I tear up every once an' a while, but then realize it could be MUCH worse." Fletcher said. "How?" The reporter asked. "I could not have me friends, or me Uncle Norm!" Fletcher said. Norm teared up a bit.

Too much sad, back to the hotel. "Hey Fletcher?" Mizuirochou came out onto the balcony where Fletcher was sitting down, thinking. "Yes?" He said, looking back at Mizuirochou. "I wanted to say goodbye before we left--" Mizuirochou said. "Well, bye!" Fletcher said. You could tell he was in a bad mood. "Are you okay?" Mizuirochou asked. "It's no big deal, okay? It's not like--" He stopped talking and sighed. "It's nothing. I just want to be alone." "'Kay, bye then. I'll see you later. Or maybe not." Mizuirochou walked inside. "Wait, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that." Fletcher got up to apologize. They looked at eachother eye to eye, Fletcher was inches away from kissing until. "A-hem!" Kochou was standing outside the door. He shook his head in dissaproval. Mizuirochou blushed, waved goodbye and ran inside.


	13. The Nightmare

"It was nice meeting and playing with you guys!" Kochou said once him, Fletcher and Mizuirochou got into the house. "It was nice meeting you too!" Brenton said, shaking his hand. "I've got my eye on that blonde kid of yours, though." Kochou said. "Why, what'd Fletcher do?" Brenton asked. "He was trying to kiss Mizuirochou earlier!" Kochou said. "Fletcher! You beast!" Ziggy shouted with that cracktastic giggle of his. "Ah, lay off Ziggy, you kissed Lexi today earlier!" Fletcher shouted. "It was an ACCIDENT!" Ziggy shouted back. "Well, as our friend Robby says about her older brothers, 'Hope you enjoyed idiot theater, the exits are to the left, right and that Raticate hole in the wall.'" Lexi said. "Hey, that's a good one. I'll remember it when those Rockets crash one of our concerts." Midorichou said. "Aww, look at that!" Ierochou said, looking at Luther and Clover lying on the couch, Clovers head on Luthers shoulder. Lexi snapped a picture with her no flash camera. "I'll put it on our blog tommorow." She said. "It's getting pretty late, so we'll see ya 'round later." I said, giving Kochou a goodbye hug. "If you hear from Forrest or Austin, tell them I said 'hi' and that I miss them." Fuchsia said. "Okay, if you remember to keep Bulldog in his pokéball when you're in the hotel." Midorichou said. Right. Pokéball, pokéball..."Fuchsia said, feeling around her pockets for Bulldog's pokéball. "Backpack." Midorichou said. "Oh." She went to her backpack, got the pokéball and returned Bulldog.

"Bye..." Kochou whispered as him and the beautiflies walked quietly down the hall. "Has anyone seen Bruce?" I asked. "Not sure." Fuchsia said. "What about Nadine?" I asked. "She went somewhere with the girls. Oh, now that I think of, Bruce went with them too." Fuchsia said. "Oh." I said. Fletcher was playing his guitar again, I think he was playing 'In my life'. "Hey Fletch, remember when you played that in front of an audience by yourself?" Dawson asked. "The time when I cried in right in the middle of it?" Fletcher asked. Dawson nodded. "Didn't you meet Brenton then?" Fletcher asked. "Yeah, and then me and Brenton started fighting over who was a better friend of yours!" Dawson laughed. That had to be the first time I saw him smile. "Ah, nostalgia. I'm a bit too young for that drug, don'tcha think?" Fletcher joked. "Nah." Brenton said. Then all four of the older Vultures laughed. "Remember whe-" Ziggy started, cut off by the door opening and Nadine saying, "Hi guys!" With a trail of the little girls (and Bruce) behind her.

"When it's time for bed, I call the floor." Fuchsia said. "Aw, but I wanted the floor!" Eartha whined. "You'll probably end up on the floor anyway!" Fuchsia said, in a nasal monotone accent that sounds similar to Miss Whoops. "I'd say it time for bed about now, it's 10:27." Nadine said. "Yeah, you're right Nadi." I said, picking Clover up off the couch and carrying her into the girls room that was connected to the boys room. "Night boys." Mickey said, closing the door behind her.

The next morning, Bruce was the first one up. Really early, like 6 or 7 a.m. "Fletch, you alright man?" He asked Fletcher, who was on the floor, his bed and hair a wreck. "I don't really know..." Fletcher said groggily, rubbing his head. "Why're you up so early?" Fletcher asked. "I'm always up this early, and you woke me up when you were mumbling in your sleep, 'Don't go, don't go!'" Bruce said. "Ugh, I had a horrible nightmare last night." Fletcher groaned. "Why don't we go downstairs and get some breakfast? We could talk about it." Bruce said, helping him up. "Sure." Fletcher said, smoothing out the hair on his head.

"So, what exactly was the nightmare like?" Bruce asked once they got downstairs. "Well, you heard me groaning 'Don't go, don't go', right?" Fletcher asked. "Yeah." Bruce said. "Well, the nightmare was that I got to see my mom again," Fletcher said. "How's that a nighmare?" Bruce asked. "That's not it, it was, when I was asking her something, she slowly vanished. That's pretty much it." Fletcher explained. "Oh, that's pretty bad." Bruce said, taking a bite of his apple.

When they got back, almost everyone was still asleep. "Close the door quietly when we get in there, I think they're still asleep." Bruce whispered. "Nah, I think they're awake." Fletcher whispered back. "Brenton's awake, I bet." Bruce whispered, opening the door. Brenton was watching TV. "Hey fellas, where've you been?" Brenton asked. "Downstairs getting breakfast. We didn't want to wake you guys up." Bruce said. "You really didn't have to worry about Ziggy or Dawson waking up, they can pretty much sleep through anything." Brenton said. "It was Luther I was worried about." Fletcher said. "Huh?" Ziggy mumbled, waking up. Luther woke up after him. Dawson was dead asleep still. "Oh, NOW you wake up, Ziggy?" Brenton asked.


	14. Beautiful eyes

"G'morning Fletcher." Luther said sleepily when he woke up. Fletcher sat next to him. "How come i'm not in my pjs?" Luther asked, sitting himself up. "You fell asleep there on the couch late last night when you were watching Clover play a videogame." Fletcher said, stroking Luther's hair. "Oh. That concert yesterday was fun." Luther said. "Yeh, it was." Fletcher said. "I'm sorry we didn't let you answer any questions yesterday." Fletcher apologized. "It's okay, there was too many questions anyway." Luther said.

"Good morning, guys!" Fuchsia said, coming in the room. Dawson rolled off of his bed and woke up. Fuchsia helped him up. "Thanks." Dawson said, brushing his bangs back instead of keeping them in his face. "Whoa..." Fuchsia stared up at Dawson. "What?" Dawson asked. "Your eyes, they really are beautiful..." Fuchsia said, still staring up at his big light blue eyes. "Thank you." Dawson said, smiling warmly. "You don't know how many times he's heard that from me older cousin Marie." Fletcher said. "Augh, Marie!" Dawson moaned in distress, hanging his head low, his bangs rested infront of his eyes. "He's got a problem with your cousin?" Fuchsia asked Fletcher. "Yeah. He and Marie dated when I was younger. That's how I met him." Fletcher said. "She would often say how beautiful his eyes were, so that when she broke up with him three years ago, he was so upset that he grew his bangs out so no one saw his eyes again." Ziggy explained. "Whoa, I'm sorry about anything mean I might've said about you, Dawson. I wouldn't know how horrible it would feel for my boyfriend to brake up with me." Fuchsia said, hugging Dawson. "You have a boyfriend?" Brenton asked. "Yeah." Fuchsia said. "There go my plans." Ziggy joked, loosening his collar to make it seem more believable. "His name's Austin. He actually reminds me of you, Ziggy!" Fuchsia said. "Sounds like a good lookin' kid already!" Ziggy said, smoothing down his cowlick, only for it to pop up again. "I need to give him a call today." Fuchsia said quietly.

"Yeh, an' I need to call me little brothers, see how they're doin'." Ziggy said. "Fuchsia, are any of thr girls awake?" Bruce asked. "Rickey, Clover and Lexi are. And Alex too." Fuchsia said. "This is kind of a random question, but why the heck do you call your sister 'Rickey'?" Fletcher asked. "Well, it had to do with my younger brother Chad, he's your age, Fletcher. When Rickey was about seven, Chad got a rickenbacker guitar, he let Rickey play with it, Rickey learned how to play guitar later on, so..." Bruce said. "Oh, so it has to do with her playing guitar?" Fletcher asked. "Yeah, and she hates being called Becky, Becca or Rebecca." Bruce said.

Luther went in to the girls room to say hi to Clover, I think he has a little crush on her. "Hi li'l Luther!" Lexi said. "Hi 'Lexis. Do y'know where Clover is?" Luther asked. "In the bathroom, why?" Lexi asked. "I wanted to say hi and ask her if she wanted to play go fish." Luther said. "Well I'll play go fish, I like go fish!" Lexi said. "Okay, i'll go ask Dawson and the others." Luther said. "I don't think you should ask Fuchsia if you ask Dawson, they fight a lot." Lexi said. "Not anymore, she apologized." Luther said. "Oh, go ahead and ask them then." Lexi said. I woke up. "It's about time you woke up Sammy, it's almost nine o 'clock." Luther said, dragging Lexi behind him into the next room. "Hey Luth, is Lexi yer girlfriend today?" Dawson asked once Luther and Lexi sat down. "No, Clover still is. But she's busy so 'Lexis is playin' cards with us." Luther said. "We're playin' go fish, you okay with that, Lex?" Dawson asked. "Sure, I don't know many card games anyway." Lexi said. "Huh, I actually thought you would." Dawson said. "Y'see, growing up, I didn't have any older cousins around to teach me stuff like that." Lexi said. "Neither did I, I had Dawson." Fletcher said. "When did you first meet Fletcher, Dawson?" Lexi asked once Dawson dealed the cards. "I still remember. August 16th, 1991." Dawson said. "Hey Fletch, ain't that your--" Brenton paused. "Yeah, and weren't you--" Ziggy paused. The other Vultures stared at him in shock, except Luther, he didn't have a clue what was going on. "Yep, I was only three or four at the time, but I was there the day Fletcher was born." Dawson said. "What?" Fletcher asked, too shocked to say anything else."Me mum worked at the hospital as a midwife, and since me dad was busy, she brought me with 'er. Once everything was over I got to see 'im." Dawson said. "W-wow, you knew since then?" Fletcher asked. "Yeh, an' I saved yer butt too, kid! You woulda been called Milton if I hadn't said Fletcher!" Dawson said, giving Fletcher a noogy.


	15. Photoshoot

"Milton?!" Fuchsia started laughing. "Fuchsia, don't start." Bruce said. "I once knew a kid name Milton, He was kind of a nerd." Ziggy said. "You mean your cousin Milton?" Dawson asked. "Yeah, that's him." Ziggy said. "Didn't I watch him along with you, Fletch an' Luther?" Dawson asked. "Yeah, I dunno, maybe. I don't remember if you did." Ziggy said.

"You've been talking a lot lately, Dawson. Is something wrong?" Brenton asked. Dawson hardly-seen smile disappeared in an instant. "I got a phone call from me cousin late last night..." Dawson sighed. "Me mum is in the hospital with cancer..." He started to cry. "Dawson, I know how you feel, man..." Fletcher teared up a little as well, hugging Dawson. "You've gotta have some hope, Dawson..." Lexi said. "What?" Dawson asked, rubbing his eyes. "About your mom, you gotta have hope that she'll pull through. And if she doesn't, she's going to be in a better place." Lexi said. Dawson showed a weak smile. "There's that Dawson smile I like." Lexi said. Dawson laughed a bit.

"Oh crap!" Fletcher shouted, suddenly worried. "What?" Norm asked. "Did I call the girls parents last night or did I completely forget?" Fletcher panicked. "Relax, Fletcher. I took care of that after you went to sleep." Norm said. "Oh, okay. Thank you, Norm." Fletcher heaved a sigh of relief. "You can thank me by taking a shower, Fletcher. I'm starting to think that's what woke Samantha up." Norm said. "Right, I'll go do that." Fletcher said.

Later, I (and the other girls in the girls room) officially woke up, (Norm was right, it was Fletcher man stank that woke me up) and we all got a shower. Then we went out for the day to get photographed and interviewed for a magazine (and we went to the mall!! 8D), Fun, fun, fun! No really, it was better than concerts press conference. I learned at least one thing about the boys, Like that Ziggy has a horrible girl problem like Fuchsia's cousin Brock, that Fletcher is the only one interested in any form of art, that Dawson's got perty eyes and that Luther has a crush on my sissy Clover. Oh, and that Norm is Luth and Fletch's uncle. "Ziggy, try not to look TOO stupid in the pictures, okay?" Norm asked once we got in the limo (OMG a big Limo too). "It's not as easy as you keep saying it is, Norm." Ziggy said. "Ziggy..." Brenton growled. "'Kay fine, I'll give it a shot." Ziggy said, rolling his eyes. "Thank you, that's all I ask." Norm said. "Are we there yet?" Luther asked. "Luth, if we were there, the limo would've stopped." Brenton said. "Oh. Are we ALMOST there?" Luther asked. "Yeah, we're almost there." Mickey said. "Were you saying that to shut 'im up, or are we really almost there?" Brenton asked. "Yeah, we are. I've traveled around here before." Mickey said. "Oh. Hey, we're there." Brenton said as the limo pulled into a parking space. "I hope it's not as boring as that press conference last night." Ziggy said, walking into the building. "I don't think it was boring, I got a nice rest during it!" Dawson said, making everyone laugh.

"Hi guys!" Mizuirochou greeted everyone once they got in the building. Fletcher made a nervous face and walked the other way. "Oh no ya don't, Fletch." Mickey said, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him into the building and next to Mizuirochou. "You. Her. Talk. Now." Mickey said. "So, how 'bout those Heracross, huh? Having a good season so far, right?" Fletcher started an awkward conversation. "Listen Fletcher, I don't think it's going to work." Mizuirochou said. "What?" Fletcher asked. "You and me. Maybe when I know you better." Mizuirochou said. "Yeah. I'm really, really sorry about last night. I don't know what the heck I was thinking." Fletcher said. "I forgive you, Fletcher. Let's get back with the guys over there." Mizuirochou said.

"You are the Beautifies, Clovers and Vultures, I presume?" asked a lady with short black hair and some European accent. "Yep, that's us." Brenton said. "So nice of you to make it. And early too!" The lady said. "It's nice to make your acquaintance Miss Persim." Norm said. "That accent, you are from England, yes?" Miss Persim asked. "Yes, Liverpool to be exact. Along with these five..." Norm said, gesturing to The Vultures, who waved back. (smile and wave, boys. XD) "The blond and red-headed one are my nephews." Norm said. "They're cute kids, remind me of that band from Liverpool. The Beatles, were they?" Miss Persim said. "I believe that's what they were trying to go for." Norm said. "Yes, good. Why don't you and the rest of these groups come with me to the studio." Miss Persim said. "Wait, your really from Liverpool?" Aiirochou asked Ziggy. "Yeah." Ziggy said. "Oh, I thought you were just faking an accent to impress me." Aiirochou said. "Who do I look like, Nat Wolff?...Don't answer that." Ziggy said.


	16. Another nightmare

Miss Persim lead everyone into the studio, where Ziggy had a surprise. "Ma!" He shouted, running over to his mom to give her a hug. "How's my little Ziggy?" Mrs. Carduss asked. "I'm just fine, Ma! What are you doing here? And without the boys!" Ziggy asked. "I wanted to pop in to check on my little Ziggykins. The boys are over at your Uncle Howie's. I also heard something about a girl, Ziggy. I'd like to meet her." Mrs. Carduss said. "Oh! Hey Eartha, come over here!" Ziggy shouted, and Eartha ran over. "Yeah?" Eartha asked. "She's a bit young, don't you think?" Mrs. Carduss asked. "Exactly. She's NOT my girlfriend!" Ziggy shouted. "This is your mom?" Eartha asked. Ziggy nodded. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Carduss." Eartha said, shaking Mrs. Carduss' hand. "It's nice to meet you too!" Mrs. Carduss said, shaking Eartha's hand.

"Okay, visiting hours are over, time for us to go to work!" Miss Persim said, shooing off Mrs. Carduss. "Bye mommy." Ziggy said quietly. "You can see 'er later, Ziggs." Brenton said. "We'll start with the individual pictures then do group pictures, is that alright?" Miss Persim asked. "I'll go first!" Luther shouted excitedly, hopping up and down. "Calm down, Luth." Fletcher said, pressing down on his shoulders so he'd stop hopping. "Okay, sorry!" Luther said, still excited. "Hey Micks." Brenton said, sitting down next to Mickey, who had a blank look on her face. "Huh?" Mickey asked, snapped out of her daze. "I said hey." Brenton said. "Oh, hi." Mickey sighed. "What's the matter?" Brenton asked. "Nothin'. Just thinking. About Austin." Mickey said. "Ah, yer boyfriend? You miss him?" Brenton asked. "Yeah. I wonder if he misses me too." Mickey said. "I'm sure he does. Maybe you should call him while you're waiting." Brenton said. "Yeah, and I've got quarters just incase." Mickey said, taking a small plastic baggie of quarters out of her pocket. "How did you get all those?" Brenton asked, half laughing. "Played a game in the hotel's game room. A buncha quarters spilled on the floor." Mickey said. "Micks, I think that's stealing." Brenton said. "Not technically, I got a really high score on the game, so it COULD'VE been a prize!" Mickey said, acting innocent. Brenton laughed.

"Hey Fletch, wanna practice our Madagascar Penguins routine?" Ziggy asked Fletcher, who was 'sleeping' with a green cowboy hat resting on his head. "Heh?" Fletcher asked, 'waking up'. "Madagascar penguins?" Ziggy asked, pouting a little bit. "Sure. Hey Bruce, think you can help?" Fletcher asked. "Yeah. Which penguin am I?" Bruce asked. "Umm...I'm Kowalski, Ziggy is Rico so you're Private." Fletcher said. "Okay." Bruce said. "Ooh, ooh, I want to be King Julian! I can do the accent!" Kochou's inner ten-year- old shouted, scaring me out of my chair. "Okay, so we're doing the 'King Julian day' cake scene, I guess. What could we use as a cake?" Fletcher asked. "Hmm..." Ziggy pondered this question, then found a brown top hat with a hole on it and stole the carrot Eartha was snacking on, then put the carrot in the hole. Kochou sat on his 'Throne' and was ready to receive his 'cake'. "Death by chocolate." Fletcher said, blowing out the 'candle'. "Ooh, the chocolate part sounds promising!" Kochou said in his best eastern accent. "Well, we didn't exactly have chocolate as such..." Bruce said. "BUTTONS!" Ziggy shouted out, tongue hanging out and all. Everyone laughed. "What DID you have, exactly?" Kochou asked between chuckles. "Mainly mud." Fletcher said. "Ooh, bring it hear so my belly can taste it's yumminess." Kochou said. Bruce acted as Mort, dropping the 'cake'. Which hit Mickey while she was talking on the phone. Luther started laughing. "I'm sorry, but that was funny!" Luther apologized between laughs. "Don't be sorry, darling. You were getting too posed anyway." Miss Persim said. "Are we almost done?" Luther asked. "Only three more pictures, I want them to be as silly as that last one." Miss Persim said. "Yay!" Luther said, and proceeded with the silly faces. "Miss Persim, is photographing everyone going to be as...long?" Brenton asked. "Oh, heavens no!" Miss Persim said. Mickey came back from the phone with a glum look on her face. She started crying and ran to a corner of the room and sat down. Me, Midorichou, Kochou and Dawson went to see what was wrong. "What's wrong Mickey?" I asked. "Austin....he broke up with me..." Mickey said. "It's okay Mickey, it's okay..." Midorichou said, hugging her. "No it's not! He said he found someone else already!" Mickey cried. _"Mickey, wake up! Mickey! Mikayla!" _Bruce's voice could be heard but he wasn't even talking. "Mickey!" Bruce shouted, as Mickey woke up. It was all a crazy dream.


	17. Panicmania! for lack of a better word

"Bruce?" Mickey said, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah?" Bruce asked. "How long was I asleep?" She asked. "I'm not sure, but everyone else got their picture taken so it must've been a while." Bruce said. "Yeh, an' you fell asleep listenin' to your music, too." Brenton said, picking up Mickey's mp3 player and scrolling through the playlist. "Hmm...This is one WEIRD playlist you got here. What the—Kahn singing?!" Fletcher said, with one earbud in his ear, freaking out then covering his ears after hearing the singing voice of one of the bullies at his school. "Kahn? I haven't ever heard of a singer named Kahn!" Mickey said, taking her mp3 player. She looked at more of her playlist, and her eyebrows were raised high. "JONAS BROTHERS?!" Mickey shouted in disbelief. "This CAN'T be mine! Someone must've stolen mine and replaced it with this one!" Mickey shouted some more. Eartha, Ziggy and I stared at Dawson angrily. "What're ya lookin' at me fer'? I wouldn't do torture 'er like that!" Dawson shouted defensively. "I bet it was Team Rocket." Kochou injected. Ziggy rolled his eyes at that comment. "Ziggs, I think Kochou might be right. Mickey listens to her mp3 player before concerts to calm her nerves, so it's probably all a plot." I explained. "And where exactly does Kochou's band tie into this 'plot', Lucks?" Fletcher asked, with that green cowboy hat resting on his head. "They know what Kochou's like, that he can't stand seeing a girl in distress and that he has to save her." I said. "Okay, can we worry about this later? Miss Persim needs to get this done." Nadine said. "Nadine's right, guys. We can chase those goons down later." Fletcher said. "So we're doing group pictures now?" Mickey asked Miss Persim. "After I get a few shots of you by yourself." Miss Persim.

Mickey's pictures didn't take too long, so we got to take the group pictures early. "Okay, is everybody comfortable with the spot they chose?" Miss Persim asked. Everyone nodded. "Good, because you're going to be there for a while." Miss Persim said. Me, Eartha, Mizuirochou and Luther were in the front row. Ierochou, Brenton, Mickey, Aiirochou, Ziggy, Orenjichou, Akaichou and Fletcher in the middle row. Kochou, Nadine, Midorichou, Bruce and Dawson in the back row. First picture, a disaster. Aiirochou got nervous after Ziggy made a flirty face at her, Orenjichou slapped him upside the head for that, Akaichou tried to break up the fight, Brenton got knocked over by Ziggy, Fletcher stood head in hand, Kochou sneezed, Mickey covered her head for some reason, Bruce told Midorichou a joke that had him rolling on the floor laughing, Nadine tried to help him up, Dawson tried to stay serious, Luther and Mizuirochou were talking to each other and Ierochou, Eartha and I were telling each other secrets. We all got to see the disaster picture. "Hey, can I keep this picture?" Dawson asked, chuckling a bit. "Yes, you can. I do not want to see this picture anymore." Miss Persim said sternly. "Why exactly do you want it, Dawson?" I said. "A reminder when the guys are fightin'. Could be worse, could end up like that!" Dawson said, pointing to Ziggy attacking Brenton in the picture. "Oh, but didn't something like that already happen?" I asked. "No, that was Brent an' Fletch, an' they were just actin'." Dawson said.

"Oh. Brent, did you tell us the story 'bout how you met Dawson or am I just crazy." I asked. "I'd say you're crazy, because Dawson told it, not me." Brenton said. "Well, I don't remember him saying anything about it." I said. "Well, I wrote it down if you care..." Eartha said. "What?" Brenton asked. "I wrote it down so I could remember it later in life. It was just my bookkeeping side of my brain telling me to jot it down. Recordin' history, ya know?" Eartha said. "Oh." Brenton said. "I think I still have that journal entry I wrote about the day we met you guys. Both you and Kochou's band." Eartha said. "Mind if I see it? I want to know if your handwriting is any better than mine or not." Dawson chuckled. "Sure, It doesn't have too much interesting stuff so It's not very secretive." Eartha giggled. "'Kay let's see, we started our band in early '07 so...It's gotta be around page 60-something because that's when we were starting to be popular and tried a tour." Eartha said. Dawson flipped through to page 64, and the event was on paper. "Your handwriting IS better than mine!" Dawson laughed then started reading out loud.

"We just arrived in Toonopia a couple days ago. Everyone around there seems so happy and cheery, like an emo boy's heck, for lack of a better word that isn't a curse word." Dawson started, laughing a bit. "Today we WERE gonna go bowling, but Mickey, our guitarist, got bowled over by a biker on the way there." Dawson read on.


	18. Meeting The Vultures

Now it's time for a flashback! Yay! _"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" _Asked a tall blonde haired boy, helping Mickey up. He looked a LOT like that singer Jonah Alabama, except his hair was longer, a bit messier and he had brown eyes. _"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a scratch here, a bruise there..." _Mickey said. _"Oh, okay. Oh...my...god!" _He shouted. _"What? What?!" _Mickey asked frantically. _"Nothin'. I just wanted to see your reaction."_ The guy chuckled. _"I'm sorry about that earlier. Er, I'm Fletcher, by the way. Fletcher Vultaire. You new around here in Toonopia?" _He asked. _"No, actually. I'm here with the band i'm in. I'm Mickey Rosa Falca, nice to meet you." _Mickey said, extending her hand to shake his. _"Oh, nice to meet you too," _Fletcher said, shaking Mickey's hand. _"What's the name of the band you're in?"_ He asked. _"Mickey, you all right?" _I (eartha) asked, once me and the band caught up to her. _"Who are these guys?" _Fletcher asked. _"The band i'm in." _Mickey chuckled. _"Together we're Lucky Kentucky and The Clovers. Though I think we should be The Clovers and that's all. The blondie, that's Lucky Kentucky. The pink haired girl, she's Eartha. She's Lucky's twin sister and bassist. The tall red-head, that's Nadine Parker, she plays keyboard and a whole bunch of other instruments. And the tall guy, he's Bruce Pochama, the drummer." _Mickey explained. _"And you?" _Fletcher asked. _"Oh, I play guitar." _Mickey said. _"Heh, I play guitar in a band also..." _Fletcher said. _"Follow me, the guys'll want to meet you." _Fletcher added, and led us to the house that him and his bandmates lived in.

_"Hey fellas, I'm back from school! Brought some friends over, If you don't mind!"_ Fletcher called up the stairs. A messy brown haired boy around Fletcher's age came sliding down the banister. _"Zigg, I told you no more sliding down the banister, yer givin' Luther ideas." _Fletcher growled at the boy, who was now lying on the ground, face to floor. Something was well...different about him. Every time I tried to talk to him, he would blurt out something random or go into a giggle fit. "Ugh, how could I have been so stupid." Ziggy said, out of the flashback. _"Ziggy, why are you- I __DON'T want to know." _Said another one of The Vultures. He looked like he was one of the oldest of the boys, save the fact that he was around the same height as Mickey. His hair was an odd pink dye job covering a dark brown early Beatles like hairstyle that my mom or Aunt Bella would be proud to call one of their own creations._ "Fletcher, yer back!"_ Said a little red-headed boy, running down the stairs at top speed and clinging onto Fletcher's leg._"Yeah. Were you good for Brent an' Dawson, Luth?"_ Fletcher asked, prying the boy off of his leg. _"Yeah, but I accidentally-" The red-head_ said, cut off. _"Accidentally my a-"_ The pink haired boy said, cut off by the last Vulture who came down the stairs. _"Don't go pickin' on Luther like that, Brenton. He's only five, he doesn't know any better." _He shouted. He was even taller than the rest of the boys but still looked too young to have that grey hair color. Maybe he came from an odd hair color family like me. "Actually, I do. But my hair was darker when I was younger." Dawson said, out of the flashback. " I wasn't sure if it was or not." Eartha said. "How 'bout you, Kochou?" Eartha asked. "Yup. But that's not really a big deal around here, everyone has crazy hair colors. Not in Liverpool...I think." Kochou said.

_"Don't start, please. Not when we have company." _Fletcher said, back in the flashback. _"Oh, right, right. Boy's rolecall!" _Brenton ordered. Fletcher helped Ziggy back up on his feet. _"I'm Brenton Vullar, I play Rhythm guitar an' Mouth organ." _Brenton, the pink haired boy, introduced himself. _"Dawson Vincent." _Dawson, the grey haired boy mumbled. _"Fletcher Vultaire, but I said that already." _Fletcher said. _"An' I'm Luther! Fletcher's my big brother!" _Luther, the little red-head introduced himself last. _"Nice to meet you all. I'm Nadine Parker, I play piano in our band, The Clovers. That blondie, she's Lucky Kentucky, the leader. The purple haired girl, she's Eartha. She's Lucky's twin sister and bassist. The girl with the brown hair, she's Mickey Rosa Falca, our guitarist. And the tall guy, he's Bruce Pochama, the drummer." _Nadine said. _"Did ya want to hear a song?" _Brenton asked. Nadine nodded. _"Fellas, places!" _Brenton shouted, everyone ran to their 'spot' and played their rendition of Lady Madonna by The Beatles, it was good. _"S-so, ya new here i-in Toonopia?" _Dawson asked nervously, sitting next to Nadine. _"No, we're here on tour. We have a couple concerts this week if you want to see us." _Nadine said with a wink. Dawson blushed a deep red. "Did not!" Dawson protested, ending the flashback. "Yes you did, and you will again. I always kinda...liked you. Will you go out with me later?" Nadine asked. "Really? Sure, I will." Dawson said.


	19. Chapter 19 no better name

"She always goes for the drummers." Mickey said. "Okay, so that's basically all of the story, so i'll read the next one about Kochou's band, it's around page 72 or 85." Eartha said, taking back her book from Dawson and flipping through the pages. Miss Persim snapped a picture of all of us listening to Eartha's writing together by surprise. "Not bad for writing it when you were eleven." Midorichou said after Eartha finished. "Jeez, critique-y much, Midorichou?" Mickey asked. Pushing her older cousin to the ground. "Only a few more pictures until we're done!" Miss Persim said. Everyone cheered. "And then we do the interviews!" Miss Persim said. Everyone groaned, including Misty, Mrs. Ketchum, Dad, Mickey's mom, Norm and Reggie, an old friend of Norm's.

"You've GOT to be kidding me." Fletcher mumbled, the last picture was supposed to be of him and Mizuirochou, and no one else. "We don't have to kiss or anything, do we Miss Persim?" Mizuirochou asked, a bit nervous. "No, you don't. You two just sit there on the couch and you lay your head on his shoulder." Miss Persim directed, Mizuirochou and Fletcher did as told. And after a couple minutes, it was time for interviews. It was better than the one after the concert, I'll say again. After we got done, we got to see all the pictures, minus the one disaster picture. The fourth one was the best. It was the picture that was SUPPOSED to be the first one, but we ended up screwing it up.

"Hey Micks, did you bring your laptop? I wanted to check my e-mail." Ziggy asked once we got in the car. "Yeah. Don't be using it for a large amount of time, I forgot the charger." Mickey said, digging around in her backpack for the laptop then handing it to him. "Okay." Ziggy said, logging onto his e-mail to see multiple MyTube comments he received on the last video he made. "My gosh! These Jonas fangirls..." Ziggy shouted, giggling at the comments. "More comments?" Fletcher asked. "Yup. Fifteen of 'em with misspells, so you'll have fun translating." Ziggy said. Fletcher got out a notepad and pen. "First one, from a Miss 'Jjonas91'." Ziggy said, clearing his throat then doing his best girl voice. "WTF is ur pr0blem! Im'ma kil u if u bash muh bois agiian.'" "Lazy, lazy, lazy girls. You'd think that if they really DID love those boys, they'd at least spell four words right. It's I'mma with the apostrophe before the 'm', girls." Fletcher told all the girls in the car, writing down the mistakes.

"Are we going out for lunch, Mr. Dewby?" Mickey asked. "Yeah, we're going to Green Swellow's." Dad said. "Oh, yum. I like their Freckled Melonades." Mickey said, her stomach growling. "How come no one ever talks about that any more?" Ziggy asked. "What?" Mickey asked. "Mawshmewwows an' mewonade." Ziggy brushed up his best 'Homestar Runner' impression. "Ugh, Zig-gy!" Fletcher groaned, pushing Ziggy. "Ignorin'. What'cha doin', Earths?" Ziggy asked. "Just drawin'." Eartha replied, looking up from her sketchbook. "'Ey, 'zat Luth and Clover?" Ziggy asked. "Yup, just got done with the picture." Eartha said, turning her sketchbook to reveal a sketch of the picture she took the night before. "Wow! It's really good!" Fletcher said. "Lemme see!" Luther said. Eartha gave him the book. "Is that me and Clover?" He asked, blushing a bit. "Yup!" Eartha said, taking the sketchbook and packing it in her bag.

Fletcher laid his head back on the window, yawning. "Rough night sleep, eh Fletch?" Mickey asked. "Yeah, I had a horrible nightmare and woke up on the floor." Fletcher said. "A nightmare? I could probably tell you what it means!" Mickey said, sounding rather insane. "Are you daft, Mikayla?" Fletcher asked. "No, you know i'm not Daffy, Fletcher. Now tell me all about it." Mickey said. "Okay, last year, Brenton an' Ziggy got in a fight, Luther tried to break up the fight by throwing one of Dawson's drumsticks, accidentally breaking our mum's vase. I talked about it last night at the press conference. I had a nightmare when I went to sleep. The way it was, I asked my mom if she hated me for not stopping Luther, but before she could answer, POOF, she's gone." Fletcher explained. "The answer is quite easy, really. You miss her and wonder if she cares about you." Mickey said. "Oh." Fletcher said. "Seems obvious enough to be Mikayla's answer." Dawson said. "Oh shut up!" Mickey shouted. The limo pulled into a spot. Eartha started humming 'Nowhere man'. The song usually comes to mind when thinking about a friend of hers named Jeremy. I grabbed Brenton's hand and pulled him out of the car. But don't say anything about a romance between us, because he's almost a decade older than me.


	20. Lucy in the Restaurant with Fletcher

Dawson and Nadine were holding hands, and Luther rode piggyback on Ziggy, Fletcher standing behind him should he fall. Mickey walked behind Eartha, Dad, Norm, Reggie, Her mom and Bruce. Bruce looked kinda upset. "Why so glum, chum?" Ziggy asked him. "Ziggy, don't bother me." Bruce said. "C'mon, tell me why!" Ziggy whined. "Ziggy, Let it be." Brenton said. "Your starting THAT game?" Mickey asked, quite loudly I might add. No one answered. "No reply, huh?" Mickey asked. Ziggy started laughing, then Brenton after him. Bruce walked ahead and opened the door for everyone. "Mikayla, don't start. Or I'll leave for Strawberry Fields. Forever." Fletcher said with fake seriousness.

"I miss Austin." Mickey sighed, sitting down in the booth in the corner. "I once met a kid named Austin." Fletcher said. "Oh really?" Mickey asked. "Yep, he was a cousin of my old girlfriend from Liverpool. Her name was Lucy." Fletcher said. "Hmm. My boyfriend Austin had a cousin named Lucy. Lucy Skymond." Mickey said. "Holy- Mikayla, she was my girlfriend!" Fletcher shouted. "No way, awesome!" Mickey said. "Y'know what would be weird?" I asked. "What?" Ziggy asked. "If Lucy was-" I was about to answer, before a fan came up to me. "Excuse me, are you Lucky Kentucky?" The fangirl asked, she had some sort of British accent. "Yep!" I replied. "Can I have an autograph?" The fan asked, getting out a small faded tye-dye book and a pen. "Sure, who do I make it out to?" I asked. "Austin McNaire, your biggest fan." The girl said. Fletcher spit out his soda when he realized the familiar voice. Clad in a tye-dye t-shirt and dark wash jeans, with light blonde hair, lightly tanned skin and blue-green eyes, was none other than his old girlfriend Lucy Skymond. "Lucy?!" He shouted, coughing the whole time. "Fletcher?" Lucy returned. Fletcher crawled under the table and over to Lucy (how romantic), embracing her in a hug once he stood up. Lucy started tearing up a bit. "I thought I'd never see you again, Fletcher!" Lucy said. "If this were a soap opera, cue Mizuirochou." Ziggy said. "Ziggy! It's...nice to see you again?" Lucy said. "I get that a lot." Ziggy said. "Way to ruin one good moment for Fletch, Ziggy." Brenton said, pushing Ziggy. Everyone scooted in so Fletcher and Lucy could sit together. Luther looked confused. "Luth, this is my old girlfriend Lucy, d'you remember her?" Fletcher asked. He shook his head 'no'. "He's got so big!" Lucy cooed. "What more could you expect after four years." Dawson said dryly. "Dawson, behave." Norm said. "I was just sayin'." Dawson said. "Well how 'bout you don't say anything?" Mickey mumbled. "Mikayla, you too." Mickey's mom, Violet, said. "Fine." Mickey mumbled. Lunch was served soon after that (and eaten even sooner), and Fletcher gave Lucy a kiss before saying goodbye another time. But Fletcher gave Lucy his number this time. "Goodbye again, Lucy." Fletcher said before getting into the car. "Nice to finally meet you, and goodbye." Norm said, shaking Lucy's hand. We all went back to the hotel in the limo.

"I hope I get to see Lucy again." Fletcher said, hanging upside down on his bed in the hotel. "She seems pretty nice." I said. "Where'd you girls run off to?" I asked Daffy, Morgan, Rickey, Alex, and Summer. "We went on a walk around the building, except Alex. She was just being irregularly quiet." Morgan answered. "How was it?" Lexi asked. "Get anyone's autograph?" Fletcher asked. "It was fine, and yeah, we did." Rickey said. "Oh really? Who?" Fletcher asked. "Malory McPhee." Summer answered. "The surfer?" Brenton asked. Summer nodded. Brenton whistled, then Fletcher punched him in the arm. "Ow! Hey, it was only a joke, Fletcher Judith!" Brenton shouted, rubbing his arm. "Then don't act perverted around these little girls, Breadon John!" Fletcher shouted back. "Ugh, not that name!" Brenton moaned. "What?" I asked. "When Luther was little, he could NEVER say my name right. It was almost always something like Breadon or Brenn." Brenton said. I started laughing. "Sammy, that's mean! How'd you feel if someone laughed at something you did when you were little!" Lexi shouted. "Oh, right. Sorry Brenton. And Luther." I apologized. "Why me?" Luther asked. "For this!" I said, then tackle-hugging him, and noogying him. "Oy, be careful, will yer? I bruise like an apple!" Luther shouted. "Sorry Luth, I couldn't help it." I said nervously, letting him go. "S'okay. Don' do it again, though." Luther said. "Promise." I said. This promise would most likely not be kept because Fletcher picks on me CONSTANTLY...You wouldn't get it, so don't try to. "Luther, why do you sound like that?" Clover asked. All the Vultures paused at this.

Dawson and Nadine were holding hands, and Luther rode piggyback on Ziggy, Fletcher standing behind him should he fall. Mickey walked behind Eartha, Dad, Norm, Reggie, Her mom and Bruce. Bruce looked kinda upset. "Why so glum, chum?" Ziggy asked him. "Ziggy, don't bother me." Bruce said. "C'mon, tell me why!" Ziggy whined. "Ziggy, Let it be." Brenton said. "Your starting THAT game?" Mickey asked, quite loudly I might add. No one answered. "No reply, huh?" Mickey asked. Ziggy started laughing, then Brenton after him. Bruce walked ahead and opened the door for everyone. "Mikayla, don't start. Or I'll leave for Strawberry Fields. Forever." Fletcher said with fake seriousness.

"I miss Austin." Mickey sighed, sitting down in the booth in the corner. "I once met a kid named Austin." Fletcher said. "Oh really?" Mickey asked. "Yep, he was a cousin of my old girlfriend from Liverpool. Her name was Lucy." Fletcher said. "Hmm. My boyfriend Austin had a cousin named Lucy. Lucy Skymond." Mickey said. "Holy- Mikayla, she was my girlfriend!" Fletcher shouted. "No way, awesome!" Mickey said. "Y'know what would be weird?" I asked. "What?" Ziggy asked. "If Lucy was-" I was about to answer, before a fan came up to me. "Excuse me, are you Lucky Kentucky?" The fangirl asked, she had some sort of British accent. "Yep!" I replied. "Can I have an autograph?" The fan asked, getting out a small faded tye-dye book and a pen. "Sure, who do I make it out to?" I asked. "Austin McNaire, your biggest fan." The girl said. Fletcher spit out his soda when he realized the familiar voice. Clad in a tye-dye t-shirt and dark wash jeans, with light blonde hair, lightly tanned skin and blue-green eyes, was none other than his old girlfriend Lucy Skymond. "Lucy?!" He shouted, coughing the whole time. "Fletcher?" Lucy returned. Fletcher crawled under the table and over to Lucy (how romantic), embracing her in a hug once he stood up. Lucy started tearing up a bit. "I thought I'd never see you again, Fletcher!" Lucy said. "If this were a soap opera, cue Mizuirochou." Ziggy said. "Ziggy! It's...nice to see you again?" Lucy said. "I get that a lot." Ziggy said. "Way to ruin one good moment for Fletch, Ziggy." Brenton said, pushing Ziggy. Everyone scooted in so Fletcher and Lucy could sit together. Luther looked confused. "Luth, this is my old girlfriend Lucy, d'you remember her?" Fletcher asked. He shook his head 'no'. "He's got so big!" Lucy cooed. "What more could you expect after four years." Dawson said dryly. "Dawson, behave." Norm said. "I was just sayin'." Dawson said. "Well how 'bout you don't say anything?" Mickey mumbled. "Mikayla, you too." Mickey's mom, Violet, said. "Fine." Mickey mumbled. Lunch was served soon after that (and eaten even sooner), and Fletcher gave Lucy a kiss before saying goodbye another time. But Fletcher gave Lucy his number this time. "Goodbye again, Lucy." Fletcher said before getting into the car. "Nice to finally meet you, and goodbye." Norm said, shaking Lucy's hand. We all went back to the hotel in the limo.

"I hope I get to see Lucy again." Fletcher said, hanging upside down on his bed in the hotel. "She seems pretty nice." I said. "Where'd you girls run off to?" I asked Daffy, Morgan, Rickey, Alex, and Summer. "We went on a walk around the building, except Alex. She was just being irregularly quiet." Morgan answered. "How was it?" Lexi asked. "Get anyone's autograph?" Fletcher asked. "It was fine, and yeah, we did." Rickey said. "Oh really? Who?" Fletcher asked. "Malory McPhee." Summer answered. "The surfer?" Brenton asked. Summer nodded. Brenton whistled, then Fletcher punched him in the arm. "Ow! Hey, it was only a joke, Fletcher Judith!" Brenton shouted, rubbing his arm. "Then don't act perverted around these little girls, Breadon John!" Fletcher shouted back. "Ugh, not that name!" Brenton moaned. "What?" I asked. "When Luther was little, he could NEVER say my name right. It was almost always something like Breadon or Brenn." Brenton said. I started laughing. "Sammy, that's mean! How'd you feel if someone laughed at something you did when you were little!" Lexi shouted. "Oh, right. Sorry Brenton. And Luther." I apologized. "Why me?" Luther asked. "For this!" I said, then tackle-hugging him, and noogying him. "Oy, be careful, will yer? I bruise like an apple!" Luther shouted. "Sorry Luth, I couldn't help it." I said nervously, letting him go. "S'okay. Don' do it again, though." Luther said. "Promise." I said. This promise would most likely not be kept because Fletcher picks on me CONSTANTLY...You wouldn't get it, so don't try to. "Luther, why do you sound like that?" Clover asked. All the Vultures paused at this.


	21. Mickey's mp3 player

All the Vultures paused at this...then started laughing like crazy. "What?" Clover asked, sounding a bit sad (She thought they were laughing at her). "Don't worry, sweetie. We weren't laughin' at'cha, we just thought it was a funny question." Fletcher tried to amend the problem. "Are any of you gonna answer my question?" Clover asked, crossing her arms with impatience. "Well, i'll answer." Fletcher said. Clover raised an eyebrow and stared at Fletcher. "Okay, gosh! I'll get to it, just stop staring at me like that! Well, Me, Ziggy, Dawson, Brent and Luth were all born in Liverpool. That's in England. Which is why we sound funny to you like your Daddy sounds funny to us." Fletcher explained. "Oh." Clover said. Fletcher picked up his guitar and started strumming. Dawson was staring out the window. "What're you doing, Dawson?" Nadine asked. "Exactly what it looks like i'm doing. Staring at the window and doing nothing." Dawson replied. "Poor, poor Dawson." Fletcher said, playing a bit from 'Eleanor Rigby'.

Dawson got up and stomped over to Fletcher. "What's that s'posed to mean? You sayin' I'm pathetic?" Dawson asked angrily. "N-no sir. No I-i'm not. I'm just sorry 'cause you aren't doing anything productive." Fletcher said, quivering a bit. "Oh, s'now yer sayin' I'm stupid 'er somthin'?" Dawson asked, cracking his knuckles. "N-no, I-i-i'm not! Really!" Fletcher quivered some more. "Ya better take back what'cha said, kid. 'Er you'll regret tanglin' with me." Dawson said, sounding rather psychotic. He was about to punch Fletcher before, "STOP! Dawson Vincent, I cannot BELIEVE you would pick on Fletcher like this! What do you have to say for yourself?" Nadine shouted at Dawson, pointing a finger at him, leading him to back himself into a wall. Dawson looked over Nadine's shoulder at Fletcher and grinned. "Yeh haven't lost yer touch, boy-o." He said to Fletcher. "What?" Nadine asked. "Man, it seems like AGES since we've done that one!" Fletcher chuckled. "What's going on?" Nadine asked. "We were actin' a scene from a movie." Dawson said. Me, Lexi, Ziggy and Fuchsia applauded the act. "Wow, you guys are really good actors! How long've you been doing it?" I asked. "5 or 8 years at most." Fletcher said. "10 for me." Dawson said. "Whoa, that's quite a while." I said. "Don't press yer lucky, S'mantha, Killer Dawson DOES exist." Dawson warned. I winced at this.

There was a pause for a couple minutes, until Ziggy started playing something on his bass. Fletcher joined in on guitar, then Brenton as well. Dawson improvised a drum beat on the desk, then Luther finally joined in with his tambourine. The song all together was 'Run for your life'. "That was really good for something completely spontaneous!" I said. "Don't worry guys, she meant it as a compliment." Lexi said. "I think they got that, Lex." I said. "It could be possible that they thought you meant spontaneous in a bad sense, Sam." Lexi said. The quarrel went on for 5 more minutes. "Girls, girls! Stop fighting!" Fletcher shouted over the fighting. We didn't hear him, until he whistled. "Do you even realize how stupid this fight is, you two?!" He shouted. "Now I do." I said. "Good." Fletcher said. Lexi continued her sketch from earlier. "'Ey Lex, whut'cha drawrin'?" Brenton asked. Lexi showed him the picture she was working on of all The Vultures together. "Nice!" Brenton said with a thumbs up. "Thanks, it's been driving me crazy for a while now." Lexi said. "I'm sure it did, we're not a simple as we look." Dawson chuckled. "Ya got that right!" Brenton said. Bruce shouted, jumping out of his seat, because it was on vibrate. "Hello?" He answered his phone. "Fuchs, it's for you." He said. "Yeah?" Fuchsia answered the phone after Bruce handed it to her. "We found your mp3 player." Ash said from the other end of the phone. "Oh my gosh, you did?!" Fuchsia asked, hopping up and down. "Yep, as it turns out, Team Rocket DID steal it." Ash said. "Well, since you rushed over last time, we'll rush over to you this time. Where you at?" Fuchsia asked. "The roof of the department store." Ash said. "Okay, we'll be there. Bye." Fuchsia said, hanging up.

"So, who's staying and who's going?" Fuchsia asked. "I'll stay, thank you very much." Dawson said. "I'm optin' out too." Brenton said. "I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go!" Luther said, hopping up and down. "I guess I'll go too." Fletcher said. "Count me in!" Ziggy said. "I'm staying." Bruce said. "I'm going!" Nadine said. "Us too!" Lexi, Clover and I said at the same time. "And us!" Alex, Daffy and Summer said. "Then come on!" Fuchsia said, running out the door, motioning everyone to follow her.

All the Vultures paused at this...then started laughing like crazy. "What?" Clover asked, sounding a bit sad (She thought they were laughing at her). "Don't worry, sweetie. We weren't laughin' at'cha, we just thought it was a funny question." Fletcher tried to amend the problem. "Are any of you gonna answer my question?" Clover asked, crossing her arms with impatience. "Well, i'll answer." Fletcher said. Clover raised an eyebrow and stared at Fletcher. "Okay, gosh! I'll get to it, just stop staring at me like that! Well, Me, Ziggy, Dawson, Brent and Luth were all born in Liverpool. That's in England. Which is why we sound funny to you like your Daddy sounds funny to us." Fletcher explained. "Oh." Clover said. Fletcher picked up his guitar and started strumming. Dawson was staring out the window. "What're you doing, Dawson?" Nadine asked. "Exactly what it looks like i'm doing. Staring at the window and doing nothing." Dawson replied. "Poor, poor Dawson." Fletcher said, playing a bit from 'Eleanor Rigby'.

Dawson got up and stomped over to Fletcher. "What's that s'posed to mean? You sayin' I'm pathetic?" Dawson asked angrily. "N-no sir. No I-i'm not. I'm just sorry 'cause you aren't doing anything productive." Fletcher said, quivering a bit. "Oh, s'now yer sayin' I'm stupid 'er somthin'?" Dawson asked, cracking his knuckles. "N-no, I-i-i'm not! Really!" Fletcher quivered some more. "Ya better take back what'cha said, kid. 'Er you'll regret tanglin' with me." Dawson said, sounding rather psychotic. He was about to punch Fletcher before, "STOP! Dawson Vincent, I cannot BELIEVE you would pick on Fletcher like this! What do you have to say for yourself?" Nadine shouted at Dawson, pointing a finger at him, leading him to back himself into a wall. Dawson looked over Nadine's shoulder at Fletcher and grinned. "Yeh haven't lost yer touch, boy-o." He said to Fletcher. "What?" Nadine asked. "Man, it seems like AGES since we've done that one!" Fletcher chuckled. "What's going on?" Nadine asked. "We were actin' a scene from a movie." Dawson said. Me, Lexi, Ziggy and Fuchsia applauded the act. "Wow, you guys are really good actors! How long've you been doing it?" I asked. "5 or 8 years at most." Fletcher said. "10 for me." Dawson said. "Whoa, that's quite a while." I said. "Don't press yer lucky, S'mantha, Killer Dawson DOES exist." Dawson warned. I winced at this.

There was a pause for a couple minutes, until Ziggy started playing something on his bass. Fletcher joined in on guitar, then Brenton as well. Dawson improvised a drum beat on the desk, then Luther finally joined in with his tambourine. The song all together was 'Run for your life'. "That was really good for something completely spontaneous!" I said. "Don't worry guys, she meant it as a compliment." Lexi said. "I think they got that, Lex." I said. "It could be possible that they thought you meant spontaneous in a bad sense, Sam." Lexi said. The quarrel went on for 5 more minutes. "Girls, girls! Stop fighting!" Fletcher shouted over the fighting. We didn't hear him, until he whistled. "Do you even realize how stupid this fight is, you two?!" He shouted. "Now I do." I said. "Good." Fletcher said. Lexi continued her sketch from earlier. "'Ey Lex, whut'cha drawrin'?" Brenton asked. Lexi showed him the picture she was working on of all The Vultures together. "Nice!" Brenton said with a thumbs up. "Thanks, it's been driving me crazy for a while now." Lexi said. "I'm sure it did, we're not a simple as we look." Dawson chuckled. "Ya got that right!" Brenton said. Bruce shouted, jumping out of his seat, because it was on vibrate. "Hello?" He answered his phone. "Fuchs, it's for you." He said. "Yeah?" Fuchsia answered the phone after Bruce handed it to her. "We found your mp3 player." Ash said from the other end of the phone. "Oh my gosh, you did?!" Fuchsia asked, hopping up and down. "Yep, as it turns out, Team Rocket DID steal it." Ash said. "Well, since you rushed over last time, we'll rush over to you this time. Where you at?" Fuchsia asked. "The roof of the department store." Ash said. "Okay, we'll be there. Bye." Fuchsia said, hanging up.

"So, who's staying and who's going?" Fuchsia asked. "I'll stay, thank you very much." Dawson said. "I'm optin' out too." Brenton said. "I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go!" Luther said, hopping up and down. "I guess I'll go too." Fletcher said. "Count me in!" Ziggy said. "I'm staying." Bruce said. "I'm going!" Nadine said. "Us too!" Lexi, Clover and I said at the same time. "And us!" Alex, Daffy and Summer said. "Then come on!" Fuchsia said, running out the door, motioning everyone to follow her.


	22. Recording day

"That was a great exercise!" Nadine said, stretching as she touched the rooftop. "Yeah..." Fletcher wheezed, sitting down at the top of the stairs. The elevator nearby dinged and Ziggy, Clover, Daffy and Summer came out. Me, Lexi, Fuchsia, Luther and Alex were ahead of Nadine and Fletcher. Fletcher's eyes widened at the sight of the elevator. "Th-th-there was an elevator?!" Fletcher gasped. "Mm-hmm!" Summer simply said. "Ugh." Fletcher groaned. "Don't pass out on me now, Vultaire. We only have a bit more to go." Nadine said, yanking Fletcher on his feet and over to where Ash and the group were. "Brock!" Nadine shouted. "Nadine Parker?" Brock asked. "The very same! Oh man I haven't seen you since senior year in high school! You look great!" Nadine said, still having a firm grip on Fletcher's wrist. "Leggo me 'and, please." Fletcher whispered. Nadine let go of his hand and he went over to sit by Crystal. Fletcher smiled at Crystal and Ash glared at him angrily. "Can I 'elp ya with something?" Fletcher asked Ash. "You can 'help' by leaving Crystal alone." Ash said. "Oh come ON, Ash. He ain't hurtin' anyone! So...my mp3 player?" Fuchsia asked Brock. Brock handed it to her and she pocketed it. "Thank you. We should get back to the hotel, 'cause I forgot to tell the grownups where we were going." Fuchsia said, running toward the elevator. "Crap, you're right, Fuchs!" I shouted, smacking my forehead. "Love ya cuz'! See ya later!" Fuchsia said, pushing the elevator's down button after almost everyone got in.

"Oh come on!!" Fletcher shouted. He didn't make it in. Neither did Ziggy. "Haha!" Ash laughed. Fletcher cracked his knuckles while he was staring at the closed elevator door. He turned around and made his way over to Ash. "No man, don't do it! He's only a kid, he don't know any better!" Ziggy said, holding him back. Fletcher crossed his arms gruffly. "Come on, let's go." Ziggy said, tugging the back of Fletcher's jacket. "Fine." Fletcher said.

When we got back to the hotel room, we saw that Dawson, Brenton, Bruce and Dad were playing poker. "You liar!" Fuchsia shouted, pointing at Dawson. "What the 'ell did I do this time, huh?" Dawson asked. "You said you didn't bring any chips!" Fuchsia shouted. "These ain't mine, they're Brent's! And besides, you ain't a good person to play poker with." Dawson said. "You aren't either, mosta the time, Dawson." Fletcher said. "Oh, s'now yer pickin' sides with 'er?" Dawson asked. "No Dawson, I'm not picking sides with anyone." Fletcher said. "Boys, don't start." Norm said. "Sorry." Both Fletcher and Dawson apologized. "Rickey, quit peeking at me cards!" Brenton shouted. "I'm not peeking, I'm just glancing." Rickey said. "Rebecca..." Bruce said sternly. "Okay gosh, I'll just go back and play my guitar!" Rickey said, moving back into the other room where her guitar was.

Fuchsia whispered something in my ear. "Ugh, that's SO GROSS, you liked Max?!" I laughed. "That weird kid with the ferret?" Lexi asked. "I was ten, guys. TEN." Fuchsia shouted. "Wasn't that around the same time you had a crush on that guitarist from Eldritch...something?" Lexi asked. "Grunge, you mean?" I asked. "Yeah. But what's the name of that guy with the-" Lexi said."Theo?" I asked. "Rainbow hair. Yeah, Theo." Lexi said. "Of course those boys are brought up RIGHT after I get one of their songs out of my head." Dad said. "They aren't THAT bad, dad!" I said. "Unless it's the same song on repeat." Dad said, rubbing his temples. "Reminds me of the time Ivan was into some girl band, don't remember their name. They were awful." Norm said. "Oh, y'mean that band 'January rain'?" "I don't remember. All I know is that they couldn't sing to save their lives." Norm said. "Brent dated their lead singer Prudy." Ziggy said with a giggle. "Why's that s'funny, eh?" Brenton asked. "I don't know, it just is." Ziggy said, a bit frightened. "Man, I 'ated 'er." Fletcher said. "Why may I ask?" Brenton asked. "'Cause her attitude stunk and so did 'er breath!" Fletcher said. "How'd you know 'er-Oh you little..." Brenton said, remembering something Fletcher did a few years back. "What?" I asked. "Y'don't need t'know." Fletcher said with a loopy grin. "When it's a loopy grin like that, who WOULD want t'know what lurking up in that head of yer's?" Ziggy asked. "Ah, come off it, yer head's worse." Fletcher said, narrowing his eyes. "Clouded up with smoke an' dirty thoughts from who knows when, where an' who." He continued. Ziggy thought of a reply to that but then said, "Yer prob'ly right, but that's 'cause I'm not a sissy to smoke a ciggie." "I ain't a sissy, man. I'm an asthmatic and trying to set a good example example f'r me little brother." Fletcher said angrily.

"That was a great exercise!" Nadine said, stretching as she touched the rooftop. "Yeah..." Fletcher wheezed, sitting down at the top of the stairs. The elevator nearby dinged and Ziggy, Clover, Daffy and Summer came out. Me, Lexi, Fuchsia, Luther and Alex were ahead of Nadine and Fletcher. Fletcher's eyes widened at the sight of the elevator. "Th-th-there was an elevator?!" Fletcher gasped. "Mm-hmm!" Summer simply said. "Ugh." Fletcher groaned. "Don't pass out on me now, Vultaire. We only have a bit more to go." Nadine said, yanking Fletcher on his feet and over to where Ash and the group were. "Brock!" Nadine shouted. "Nadine Parker?" Brock asked. "The very same! Oh man I haven't seen you since senior year in high school! You look great!" Nadine said, still having a firm grip on Fletcher's wrist. "Leggo me 'and, please." Fletcher whispered. Nadine let go of his hand and he went over to sit by Crystal. Fletcher smiled at Crystal and Ash glared at him angrily. "Can I 'elp ya with something?" Fletcher asked Ash. "You can 'help' by leaving Crystal alone." Ash said. "Oh come ON, Ash. He ain't hurtin' anyone! So...my mp3 player?" Fuchsia asked Brock. Brock handed it to her and she pocketed it. "Thank you. We should get back to the hotel, 'cause I forgot to tell the grownups where we were going." Fuchsia said, running toward the elevator. "Crap, you're right, Fuchs!" I shouted, smacking my forehead. "Love ya cuz'! See ya later!" Fuchsia said, pushing the elevator's down button after almost everyone got in.

"Oh come on!!" Fletcher shouted. He didn't make it in. Neither did Ziggy. "Haha!" Ash laughed. Fletcher cracked his knuckles while he was staring at the closed elevator door. He turned around and made his way over to Ash. "No man, don't do it! He's only a kid, he don't know any better!" Ziggy said, holding him back. Fletcher crossed his arms gruffly. "Come on, let's go." Ziggy said, tugging the back of Fletcher's jacket. "Fine." Fletcher said.

When we got back to the hotel room, we saw that Dawson, Brenton, Bruce and Dad were playing poker. "You liar!" Fuchsia shouted, pointing at Dawson. "What the 'ell did I do this time, huh?" Dawson asked. "You said you didn't bring any chips!" Fuchsia shouted. "These ain't mine, they're Brent's! And besides, you ain't a good person to play poker with." Dawson said. "You aren't either, mosta the time, Dawson." Fletcher said. "Oh, s'now yer pickin' sides with 'er?" Dawson asked. "No Dawson, I'm not picking sides with anyone." Fletcher said. "Boys, don't start." Norm said. "Sorry." Both Fletcher and Dawson apologized. "Rickey, quit peeking at me cards!" Brenton shouted. "I'm not peeking, I'm just glancing." Rickey said. "Rebecca..." Bruce said sternly. "Okay gosh, I'll just go back and play my guitar!" Rickey said, moving back into the other room where her guitar was.

Fuchsia whispered something in my ear. "Ugh, that's SO GROSS, you liked Max?!" I laughed. "That weird kid with the ferret?" Lexi asked. "I was ten, guys. TEN." Fuchsia shouted. "Wasn't that around the same time you had a crush on that guitarist from Eldritch...something?" Lexi asked. "Grunge, you mean?" I asked. "Yeah. But what's the name of that guy with the-" Lexi said."Theo?" I asked. "Rainbow hair. Yeah, Theo." Lexi said. "Of course those boys are brought up RIGHT after I get one of their songs out of my head." Dad said. "They aren't THAT bad, dad!" I said. "Unless it's the same song on repeat." Dad said, rubbing his temples. "Reminds me of the time Ivan was into some girl band, don't remember their name. They were awful." Norm said. "Oh, y'mean that band 'January rain'?" "I don't remember. All I know is that they couldn't sing to save their lives." Norm said. "Brent dated their lead singer Prudy." Ziggy said with a giggle. "Why's that s'funny, eh?" Brenton asked. "I don't know, it just is." Ziggy said, a bit frightened. "Man, I 'ated 'er." Fletcher said. "Why may I ask?" Brenton asked. "'Cause her attitude stunk and so did 'er breath!" Fletcher said. "How'd you know 'er-Oh you little..." Brenton said, remembering something Fletcher did a few years back. "What?" I asked. "Y'don't need t'know." Fletcher said with a loopy grin. "When it's a loopy grin like that, who WOULD want t'know what lurking up in that head of yer's?" Ziggy asked. "Ah, come off it, yer head's worse." Fletcher said, narrowing his eyes. "Clouded up with smoke an' dirty thoughts from who knows when, where an' who." He continued. Ziggy thought of a reply to that but then said, "Yer prob'ly right, but that's 'cause I'm not a sissy to smoke a ciggie." "I ain't a sissy, man. I'm an asthmatic and trying to set a good example example f'r me little brother." Fletcher said angrily.


	23. 6teens return

"Dude, sleep. You generally need it." I said. "Gee, y'think?" He asked. "Yes." Lexi said. "You need a nap." Clover added. "Yer prob'ly right, Clove." Fletcher yawned. "No, I am." Clover said. "Right, sorry." He apologized. It was just then that I realized Fletcher could pass for Clover's older brother.

But that's beside the point, SO, we all got to sleep early (around 9:30, 9:50) because we would be going to Eucratak city for a couple days. "Sam, Alex, hi!" Said a familiar orchid-eyed girl. "Sophie?! What're you doing here?" I asked. "Visiting my cousin Morty." Sophie replied. "I'm here with my siblings for a week." Sophie continued. "Oh, that's cool. How many siblings do you have, Soph?" Lexi asked. "8 sisters, 1 brother." Sophie said. "Good grief!" Fletcher shouted, he never met a family with more than 5 kids. "Hey, my friend Otis has 11 siblings." Fuchsia said. "How is he, by the way?" Sophie asked. "Last I heard from him, he was going crazy." Fuchsia said. "Oh dear. I'll have to check on him when I get back home." Sophie said. "C'mon Soph, let's go." Sophie's dark haired older sister said. "Is this one of your sisters?" I asked. "I'm Michelle Psychane." She introduced herself. "Ah, a beautiful name for a beautiful lady. Would go out to the movies w-" Ziggy asked, cut off by Fletcher. "Ziggy, that's rude! You just met her and she doesn't know yer name!" "Oh right, I'm Ziggy. Ziggy Carduss." Ziggy introduced himself. Michelle giggled. "I'm flattered, but no. I already have a boyfriend." She said. "He don't need t'know." Ziggy whispered. Lexi rolled her eyes. "Behave, will ya, Carduss?" She asked. Ziggy stuck his tongue out at her. "Umm, I have to refuse your offer, Mr. Carduss. I'm sorry. Let's go, Sophie." Michelle said. Ziggy's jaw dropped. Fletcher gave him a look that said 'I told you so'. "'Kay, let's get to the hotel then the concert later." I said.

Ugh, I'm getting kinda tired of doing a day-by-day in detail so I'm going to skip a bit further, into recording some songs. "Hey Luther?" Clover asked before we started recording. "Yeah?" Luther asked. Clover smooched him on the cheek. Luther had a confused look on his face afterwards. "Okay Mickey, would you rather...Kiss Erik Poizone on the cheek or that guy Tony Richie on the lips?" I asked. "Uhh...Erik on the cheek..." Mickey replied. "Ooh, my turn! Lucky, would you rather...sing a song with Richie or kiss a dead fish?" Eartha asked. "I'll take the fish. Richie's dumb." I said. "Oh come on, why can't you two get along for me and Calvin?" Eartha asked. "No. He pushed me off of the deck making me break my leg." I said. "That was 3 YEARS AGO! Move on!" Eartha shouted. "Okay, Eartha! Would you rather eat steak with ketchup or kiss Brent Cook on the lips?" Mickey asked really quickly. Eartha froze. "MICKEY!" Eartha shouted. "'Kay, sorry." Mickey apologized. "Girls, you're up." Ziggy said, sitting on the waiting bench next to Luther. "Alright, let's head in!" I said, leading the band into the recording room.

We started with 'High on The Blues' (Don't whine to me about the title, I was sick) then

'Take it outside' (A very short song I wrote when my cousin Chuck and Mike were fighting),

'Famous', (which is a song that Mickey's dad and my dad wrote in 1980something before he kicked the bucket), 'You're so Flawsome' (which is a song Mickey wrote for Austin),

'So are you' (which is a song Eartha wrote and sang by herself, completely breathtaking, by the way),

A song Mickey wrote called 'Blue Meanies', and a bunch of Beatles covers.

Plus a few little goofy song I wrote called 'Lucky Seven' (which is a song about an unlucky baseball player), 'Nostalgia' (Which was totally based on something Fletcher said)

'Flutterby' (A goofy little song, sounds like it should be sung by some band o Noggin),

'Little Miss Perfect' (a song written very secretly about Leah Oak, Man Stealer cheerleader), and

'My name is Chuck' (Written with my old pals Murph and Earthy).

"Oh my god, Fletch. I can't believe that was Eartha singing that!" Ziggy said after Eartha sang 'So are you'. We did that one last. "I know! She looks so..." Fletcher said, searching for a word. Eartha waved. "Eartha." Fletcher finished. "Yeah." Ziggy agreed. "Man, I wish I could've been able to see my dad." Mickey said, resting her palm on her cheek as she sat down (I ARE SHAKESPEARE). "I wish I could remember Mom." Eartha said. I sat down with my guitar and started playing around. "Writing ANOTHER song, Lucks?" Fletcher asked.


	24. Good Morning, Good Morning

"No, it's been a work in progress for a while." I said. "Oh, okay." Fletcher said. "Y'wanna hear?" I asked. Fletcher nodded. "I'm a little butterfly, I'll keep swimming then I'll die!" I sang to the tune of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. "Thank you Boston!" I shouted. "Yer kidding, right?" Fletcher asked. "I'll say no, If you know what I mean..." I said, then laughed like a Hyena. Fletcher slapped me as lightly as he could. "Thanks man, I needed that." I said. "No problem." Fletcher said. "Why'd you slap Lucky?" Brenton asked. "'Cause she was being crazy." Fletcher said. "Any reasonable reason?" Brenton asked. "She said she needed it." Fletcher said.

Mickey was bored already and started listening to what we all had so far. "You sang 'Long, long, long'?" Mickey asked Fletcher, listening to one of the tracks. "Mickey, don't mess with the controls!" Fletcher shouted. "Aw c'mon Fletch, I'm not doing anything bad to it." Mickey said. "Y-yeah....well--" Fletcher tried to say something. "Whatever. ...I did 'Long, long, long' too. It's kinda haunting, but beautiful." Mickey said. "I agree, it is." Fletcher said. I was curious and played both of their versions at the same time. It sounded like they recorded at the same time. Fletcher's eyes widened and Mickey's eyebrows raised (emulating eyes widening) and they both shouted, "I've got an idea! I thought of it first!" "What is it, Fletch?" Brenton asked. "We could piece the song together one line at a time!" Fletcher said. "You stole my idea..." Mickey huffed. "Y'mean piece it together so the vocals go back and forth?" Brenton asked. "EXACTLY!" Fletcher shouted.

Mickey was miffed and sat down on one of the benches. "Well, someone's not 'appy!" Dawson said spitefully. "Leave me alone, Dawson." Mickey grumbled and moved away from him. She started sketching in her sketchbook. "Whutcha drawrin'?" Luther asked. "Is that Fletcher?" Clover asked, looking at the unfinished drawing of Fletcher. "Yeah, it's Fletcher." Mickey said. "It's very good." Luther said, looking at it again. "Thanks." Mickey said. Fletcher went over to see what Luther was talking about and smiled at the sketch of a younger him. "Wow. It IS really good." He said.

My cellphone rang. "Hello?" I answered it. "Hey Lucks, it's Kailey, where are you guys?" Kailey asked. "Olivine city in Johto. Why?" I asked. "Me and the guys wanted to visit, we'll be over tomorrow or Thursday." Kailey said, then hung up. "Who was it?" Ziggy asked. "Kailey Riverson." I said. "What did she want?" Ziggy asked. "She and the 6teens are visiting." I said. Ziggy groaned a little. "Ziggy, stop it." Brenton said. "Fine. But if she starts talking about those Jonas Boys--" Ziggy said, then stopped when I started glaring at him.

*knock, knock, knock* The door was knocked the next morning. "Yeah?" Fletcher answered the door sleepily, rubbing at an eye. "Is Lucky Kentucky here?" It was Kailey and the 6teens at the door. Fletcher blinked, seemingly not hearing what Kailey asked. "Heh?" Fletcher asked. "Is--" Kailey looked around cautiously before asking. "Sam here? Sam Dewby?" "Next room." Fletcher said. "Thank you." Kailey said, leading the rest of the band (save Anthony, Amy and Brent, they went downstairs for Coffee.) to the next room. Fletcher went back to bed. It was 8:05 already, but the hotel room only had 2 beds, a couch and a pullout couch, so Fletcher volunteered to sleep in the same bed as Luther (Shut up, They're brothers and Luther doesn't like to be alone, sickos! D), so he was kept up half the night. Kailey knocked on the door and I answered as Lucky. "Hey Kailey! Nick, Andrea...Anthony's brother..." I said, trying to remember Anthony's brother's name. "Eddie." He said. "Ah. Where are the other three?" I asked. "Getting Coffee." Andrea said. Bruce came to the door, hearing Andrea. "Bruce!" Andrea squealed, hugging him. "Hey Andrea, I missed you." Bruce said, his voice still heavy with sleepiness. "I missed you too, Bruce." Andrea said, letting go of him. "Well. Why don't you 4 come in instead of standing in the hall." I said, letting them in. Eddie and Nick sat on the couch, where Fuchsia/Mickey was sleeping. "That has to be the strangest thing about Fuchsia." Nick said. "What has to be?" Eddie asked. "You can hardly tell if she's asleep or not." Nick said, waving a hand in front of her face. Fuchsia slapped it. Nick's eyes widened as he retracted his hand, a bit freaked out. "Uh boys, that's not the best idea." Nadine said, putting on her other earring as she FINALLY came out of the bathroom. That's how Fuchsia fell asleep, waiting for her to get out. "Is that your younger brother?" Eddie asked as Luther came walking in.

"No, it's been a work in progress for a while." I said. "Oh, okay." Fletcher said. "Y'wanna hear?" I asked. Fletcher nodded. "I'm a little butterfly, I'll keep swimming then I'll die!" I sang to the tune of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. "Thank you Boston!" I shouted. "Yer kidding, right?" Fletcher asked. "I'll say no, If you know what I mean..." I said, then laughed like a Hyena. Fletcher slapped me as lightly as he could. "Thanks man, I needed that." I said. "No problem." Fletcher said. "Why'd you slap Lucky?" Brenton asked. "'Cause she was being crazy." Fletcher said. "Any reasonable reason?" Brenton asked. "She said she needed it." Fletcher said.

Mickey was bored already and started listening to what we all had so far. "You sang 'Long, long, long'?" Mickey asked Fletcher, listening to one of the tracks. "Mickey, don't mess with the controls!" Fletcher shouted. "Aw c'mon Fletch, I'm not doing anything bad to it." Mickey said. "Y-yeah....well--" Fletcher tried to say something. "Whatever. ...I did 'Long, long, long' too. It's kinda haunting, but beautiful." Mickey said. "I agree, it is." Fletcher said. I was curious and played both of their versions at the same time. It sounded like they recorded at the same time. Fletcher's eyes widened and Mickey's eyebrows raised (emulating eyes widening) and they both shouted, "I've got an idea! I thought of it first!" "What is it, Fletch?" Brenton asked. "We could piece the song together one line at a time!" Fletcher said. "You stole my idea..." Mickey huffed. "Y'mean piece it together so the vocals go back and forth?" Brenton asked. "EXACTLY!" Fletcher shouted.

Mickey was miffed and sat down on one of the benches. "Well, someone's not 'appy!" Dawson said spitefully. "Leave me alone, Dawson." Mickey grumbled and moved away from him. She started sketching in her sketchbook. "Whutcha drawrin'?" Luther asked. "Is that Fletcher?" Clover asked, looking at the unfinished drawing of Fletcher. "Yeah, it's Fletcher." Mickey said. "It's very good." Luther said, looking at it again. "Thanks." Mickey said. Fletcher went over to see what Luther was talking about and smiled at the sketch of a younger him. "Wow. It IS really good." He said.

My cellphone rang. "Hello?" I answered it. "Hey Lucks, it's Kailey, where are you guys?" Kailey asked. "Olivine city in Johto. Why?" I asked. "Me and the guys wanted to visit, we'll be over tomorrow or Thursday." Kailey said, then hung up. "Who was it?" Ziggy asked. "Kailey Riverson." I said. "What did she want?" Ziggy asked. "She and the 6teens are visiting." I said. Ziggy groaned a little. "Ziggy, stop it." Brenton said. "Fine. But if she starts talking about those Jonas Boys--" Ziggy said, then stopped when I started glaring at him.

*knock, knock, knock* The door was knocked the next morning. "Yeah?" Fletcher answered the door sleepily, rubbing at an eye. "Is Lucky Kentucky here?" It was Kailey and the 6teens at the door. Fletcher blinked, seemingly not hearing what Kailey asked. "Heh?" Fletcher asked. "Is--" Kailey looked around cautiously before asking. "Sam here? Sam Dewby?" "Next room." Fletcher said. "Thank you." Kailey said, leading the rest of the band (save Anthony, Amy and Brent, they went downstairs for Coffee.) to the next room. Fletcher went back to bed. It was 8:05 already, but the hotel room only had 2 beds, a couch and a pullout couch, so Fletcher volunteered to sleep in the same bed as Luther (Shut up, They're brothers and Luther doesn't like to be alone, sickos! D), so he was kept up half the night. Kailey knocked on the door and I answered as Lucky. "Hey Kailey! Nick, Andrea...Anthony's brother..." I said, trying to remember Anthony's brother's name. "Eddie." He said. "Ah. Where are the other three?" I asked. "Getting Coffee." Andrea said. Bruce came to the door, hearing Andrea. "Bruce!" Andrea squealed, hugging him. "Hey Andrea, I missed you." Bruce said, his voice still heavy with sleepiness. "I missed you too, Bruce." Andrea said, letting go of him. "Well. Why don't you 4 come in instead of standing in the hall." I said, letting them in. Eddie and Nick sat on the couch, where Fuchsia/Mickey was sleeping. "That has to be the strangest thing about Fuchsia." Nick said. "What has to be?" Eddie asked. "You can hardly tell if she's asleep or not." Nick said, waving a hand in front of her face. Fuchsia slapped it. Nick's eyes widened as he retracted his hand, a bit freaked out. "Uh boys, that's not the best idea." Nadine said, putting on her other earring as she FINALLY came out of the bathroom. That's how Fuchsia fell asleep, waiting for her to get out. "Is that your younger brother?" Eddie asked as Luther came walking in.


	25. Nightmarish disscusions

"Oh, no. My younger brother is in college. That's Luther, Fletcher's younger brother." Nadine said. Luther was too tired to reply, so he nodded his head sleepily while hanging on to his stuffed puppy, Ringo. "Ah." Eddie said shortly. Fuchsia grabbed her clothes for the day and quickly ran to the bathroom to take her shower.

Anthony, Amy and Brent came upstairs with the coffee and, not knowing which door was ours, they knocked on The Vultures door. "U-uh, w-we're looking for Lucky Kentucky." Anthony said nervously, looking up at Dawson. "Next room over. I'll get 'er." Dawson said. He knocked on the door that connected the two rooms. "Yeah?" I answered the door. "The other 6teens are here." Dawson said. "'Kay." I said, watching as Anthony and Brent came in. Anthony, Amy and Brent passed out the coffee's to the rest of their bandmates.

Fletcher finally got his shower and was acting less 'Yargh-ee-blargh, I'm tired so shut up.' Same with Fuchsia. "Good morning, sunshine." Nadine said to Dawson, lifting his bangs and kissing his forehead. "Mornin' Nadine." Dawson said, smiling warmly. "A smile without any pain nor evil behind it. Won't last long, knowing Dawson." Fuchsia said rather snarkily. Anthony watched carefully as Dawson's hardly-seen smile faded. Dawson looked at Fuchsia as if he was going to lash out at her but then just waved her comment off. "Thank god." Anthony breathed quietly. "I c'n still '_ear_ ya, man." Dawson said. Anthony cringed a little.

Fletcher had a completely spacey look on his face, staring at the painting hanging on the wall. "Fletch? 'Ey Fletch, yeh okay, man?" Brenton asked worryingly, pushing him a little bit. He hardly moved. "Fletcha?" Luther asked, shaking him a little. He, once again, hardly moved. This was a problem. "I think he's broken." Ziggy said absent-mindedly. Dawson rolled his eyes under his bangs. He walked over to Fletcher and gave him a good thump on the back of the head. "Ow! Why th' 'ell'd you do that?!" Fletcher shouted angrily, his Liverpudlian accent sticking out (it always does when he's angry). Dawson crossed his arms. "What?" Fletcher asked. "Fletch, you've been actin' weird lately, Have yeh been getting' enough sleep?" Dawson asked. Fletcher nodded halfheartedly. "Fletch, I can tell yeh 'aven't. Somethin' on yer mind keepin' you up?" Dawson asked. "Just thinkin' about how horrible I was as a kid." Fletcher mumbled. "What?! Fletcher, you were never horrible when y'were younger. EVER." Dawson said. "Sure, you'd cause trouble 'ere an' there, but you were not horrible." He continued, sternly.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Fuchsia asked, settling down with her favorite kind of juice, Orange Mango Smoothie. Fletcher blinked. "Um,yeh, actually. I had a nightmare that I was 12 and running away like crazy from something, someone. A big shadowy figure, atleast 6 foot 2. He'd cornered me into a brick wall, and was about to beat the living snot outta me. I was beaten up enough already. I had a black eye, a bloody lip, scratches ev'rywhere and my left hand was bandaged." Fletcher explained. "Huh. Sounds like you've been beating yourself up in your dreams." Fuchsia said. "Heh?" Fletcher asked. "You have a bruise on your left arm." Fuchsia said, holding up Fletcher's arm. "Yer point?" Fletcher asked. "Do you know how you got it?" Fuchsia asked. "No, no I don't.." Fletcher said. "Exactly. That shows that you've had some hard feelings on yourself. Or a bad nightmare, tossing and turning in bed." Fuchsia explained.

"'Ey, he's got one too!" Ziggy exclaimed, grabbing Anthony's arm and pointing to it. "Uh, no, that was from Eddie beating me up. And you yanking on my arm doesn't make it hurt any less, thank you very much." Anthony grumbled, pulling his arm out of grip. "Oh." Ziggy mumbled, a bit embarrassed. Kailey giggled. Ziggy winked at her. Nick narrowed his eyes and shifted across the room to Kailey's side, putting an arm around her shoulder. His body language said 'Eyes off her, she's mine'.


End file.
